Hide but not forget
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Schwer zu beschreiben, Voldemorts Plan bringt Ginny in eine schwierige Situation...Auszug Chap1:Es gibt zu wenige Reinblüter! Wir müssen sehen, dass sie nicht aussterben, nicht wahr? GinnyBlaise.Epilog up. [Beendet]
1. Prolog

**Disclamer: **_Wer es noch nicht weiss, den versteh ich nicht… Gehört alles JKR!_

**AN: **_Das ist nun also der Prolog für meine Story… Viel gibt es dazu noch nicht zu sagen, ich freu mich wenn's ein paar Leutchen lesen… -lach- Die Story ist bereits beendet, somit sollte ich halbwegs regelmässig updaten können, ausser das Internet streikt mal wieder… Hauprpairing ist Ginny/Blaise, ansonsten Hermine/Ron (ich bin recht einfalsslos...) Harry/OC Draco/Lisa Turpin. (Zugegeben, der Prolog ist sehr, sehr kurz, die Kapitel sind dafür umso länger.) Ach ja, und es ist T, weil auch mal Gewalt (sprich Folter) vorkommt...Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse, ich weiss, besonders den Anfang kann man mit der Geschichte "Haunted until the end" von Feilian vergleichen, aber um Missverständnisse vorzubeugen: Ich schreibe schon ziemlich lang an der Geschichte rum! Ich habe Haunted until the end erst später entdeckt und deshalb schreibe ich das hier. (Die ist übrigens zu empfehlen... -g-) So und da nun eigentlich alles geklärt ist, hör ich auf, euch vollzulabern weil das sonst länger als der eigentliche Prolog wird... Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**HIDE BUT NOT FORGET**

**Prolog**

Tropf. Tropf. Tropf.

Immerzu dieses Tropfen… Die junge Frau öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Wo war sie? Der Schmerz kam und mit dem Schmerz auch Erinnerungen, Schatten…

Rote Augen…Unbändiger Schmerz. Und die Schreie. Grauenhafte, von Schmerz erfüllte Schreie. Ihre Schreie.

Mühsam hob sie den Kopf ein wenig. Sie schaute durch die Gitterstäbe hinaus, auf die Sterne und den Mond. Erinnerungen durchfluteten sie…

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

„Daddy, was sind das für Lichter?" Das rothaarige, fünfjährige Mädchen schaut ihren Vater wissbegierig an. Dieser lächelt. „Das sind die Sterne mein Schatz!"

Das Mädchen legt den Kopf schief. „Und was tun sie?" Der Mann lacht.

„Sie schenken uns Erinnerungen und Licht in der Nacht! Schau, immer wenn du diesen Stern ansiehst, wirst du an mich denken, und so wirst du mich auch nie vergessen!" Er zeigt auf einen sehr hellen Stern.

Das kleine Mädchen lacht. „Ja! Das ist unser Stern, nicht wahr Daddy?" Der Mann nickt. „Ja, meine Süsse, das ist unser Stern… Komm, wir gehen jetzt aber wieder ins Haus… Deine Mutter hat sicher noch eine Tasse heissen Kakao für dich…"

Er nimmt die Hand der Rothaarigen und zusammen gehen sie wieder zurück ins Haus.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Unser Stern… Die junge Frau suchte das kleine Stückchen Himmel, das sie erkennen konnte ab. Ja… Da war er…

„Unser Stern, Dad… Vergiss mich nicht, ja?", murmelte sie.

Doch was war geschehen? Angestrengt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Die Winkelgasse? Ach ja, genau, sie wollte einkaufen…

Und da waren diese Knalle… Das Licht, ein Angriff, das musste es sein. Sie war in einen Angriff geraten.

Das nächste, wo sich die junge Frau erinnerte, waren dunkle Augen. Ein Mann. Er hat sie angegriffen und sie konnte sich nicht wehren, war zu schockiert…

Rotes Licht? Ja, er muss sie geschockt haben… Und dann? Sie wachte auf und blickte in ein paar Augen, ein paar glühend rote Augen… Voldemort!

Danach bestanden die Erinnerungen nur noch aus Schmerz. Die Rothaarige versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie lange die Folter gedauert hatte, doch sie hatte schon lägst jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

„Ich muss mich erinnern, darf die Zeit nicht vergessen… Wann war ich einkaufen?"

Sie murmelte. Es war ein Donnerstag gewesen… Donnerstag. Was wollte sie kaufen? Ein Geschenk? Ach ja… Harry hatte ja bald Geburtstag…

Ihr Kopf schmerzte, das Denken fiel ihr wieder schwerer.

Quietschen. Unter grösster Anstrengung richtete sie sich etwas auf und sah zur Türe. Eine Welle der Furcht durchflutete sie. Was kam jetzt? Noch mehr Folter –oder der Tod?

Es fiel kaum Licht in die feuchte Zelle, und sie konnte auch die Gestalt nicht wirklich erkennen, die da in der Türe stand…

_Na? Hat's jemand bis hierher durchgehalten? (Okay, war nicht sooo schwer, war ja nicht so besonders lang…) Lust auf mehr? Krieg ich nen Kommi? –Hundeaugen macht- Schreibt mir doch, ob es halbwegs interessiert und ich weiter posten soll! Für's erste ist hier genug… -lach- Lg, Moony_


	2. 1 Kapitel

**Disclamer: **_Meins, alles meins! –hysterisch lach- Oh… eh… kennt jemand die netten Herren dort? Die sind schon mehrmals gekommen, sie haben so schöne weisse Kleider an… Und ich sag euch diese Zimmer, Komfort pur, abgepolstert, da kann man rumturnen und nix passiert… -nervös guck- Ich geb's ja zu, alles im Harry Potter – Universum gehört JKR, kann jemand die Kerle zurückpfeifen? -g-_

**AN: **_Boa, Leute, ich bin überwältigt, so viele Reviews auf den kleinenkleinen Prolog! –auf und ab hüpft und sich wie irre freut- Danke an: **Schokomilchriegel**(du kommst auch in die Anstalt? Wir könnten uns ein Zimmer teilen und über die Ungerechtigkeit der Maden diskutieren…-g-), **sweetlittleGinny**(hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin, ist recht anders als die Mistelgeschichte…-lach-), **Tarisa**(gut geraten kann ich da nur sagen…), **Ginns**(Danke, freut mich. Jetzt würd ich sagen… ;-) ), **Sweet-Teeni**(War mein Ziel… -g- Hier hast du mehr…), **Keule**(Wow, jetzt schon überzeugt? –freu- Find ich cool…), **black Chibi**(Hm ja, doch der Kompromiss hört sich gut an… -lach- damit könnt ich klar kommen... –gg-) Na dann viel Spass…_

**HIDE BUT NOT FORGET**

**Kapitel 1**

„Der dunkle Lord wünscht dich zu sehen."

Ginny bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Was nütze es noch, sich zu wehren? Sie würde sowieso sterben.

Der Todesser liess einen Seufzer hören. „Du machst es uns unnötig schwer, Weasley…" Er trat zu ihr und beugte (AN: unpassende Stelle, aber: Ich bin verwirrt! Heisst es er bog sich runter? Bin nur eine arme, kleine, unwissende Schweizerin, und Deutsch gilt in der Schule sogar als Fremdsprache…-lach-) sich runter.

„Hoch mit dir!", er zog sie auf die Beine. Ginny schwankte. Der Todesser stützte sie. Ginny glaubte ihn zu kennen, doch ihr kam nicht in den Sinn woher.

Aber den Todessern die Genugtuung geben, und vor Voldemort zusammenbrechen? Nein. Sie war immer noch eine Weasley! Sie würde aufrecht sterben, wenn es schon sein musste…

Sogut es ihr ging richtete sie sich auf. Der Todesser neben ihr lächelte leicht. „Stolze Ginerva Weasley… Wie lange wird es dauern, bis du gebrochen bist?" Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Die Stimme hatte einen sanften Klang und doch war soviel Härte darin…

Dann kam die Tür. Ginny erkannte sie wieder, schon einmal war sie hindurchgegangen… Nachdem sie gefangen geworden war. Unwillkürlich erschauderte sie.

Zwei Todesser standen vor der Türe. „Was begehrst du?"

„Der dunkle Lord wünscht die Gefangene Weasley zu sehen." Die Todesser nickten und liessen ihn durch.

Die traten in den halbdunklen Raum und durchquerten ihn. Als sie vor dem erhöhten Thron ankamen sank der Todesser, der sie abgeholt hatte auf die Knie und verbeugte sich. Ginny blieb stehen.

Doch nur für eine kurzen Moment: Im nächsten hatte der Todesser ihr die Beine weggeschubst und sie auf den Boden gedrückt. Voldemort lachte…

„Ginerva Weasley…" Er kam langsam hinunter und erlaubte ihr, sich aufzusetzen. Ginny blickte noch immer zu Boden. Lieber so aussehen, als sei sie demütig, als noch einmal in diese brennenden, roten Augen sehen zu müssen…

Doch Voldemort schien anders zu denken… Er legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Starke Hexe… Schöne Reinblüterin… Wechsle die Seiten!" Ginny schnaubte. „Nie im Leben!" Der dunkle Herrscher lachte.

„Weasleytemperament… Ja, in der Tat…" Er beugte sich zu ihr. „Du hast die Ehre, etwas Wichtiges zu hören, also lausche gut!" Er richtete sich auf. „Es gibt zu wenige Reinblüter! Wir müssen sehen, dass sie nicht aussterben, nicht wahr? Und dann muss man auch noch darauf Acht geben, dass sie nicht abtrünnig werden…"

Ginny wusste nicht, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. Es war ihr mittlerweile aber auch egal… „Verreck doch Voldemort!"

In der nächsten Sekunde lag sie am Boden, ihre Lippen bluteten und Voldemort sah sie an. „Es wird dauern, doch du wirst sehen: Ich bekomme, was ich will! Crucio." Er sprach den Fluch wie nebenbei, doch die Schmerzen, die daraufhin in Ginnys gesamten Körper explodierten belehrten sie eines Besseren…

Als der Fluch aufgehoben wurde, blieb die junge Frau keuchend liegen.

Voldemort lachte wieder. Ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen. Ginny erschauderte. „Nun, du wirst schon sehen… Doch ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, mich mit dir zu befassen… Jemand anders soll dir klar machen, wem du zu gehorchen hast und wem zu dienen…" Er sah auf.

Ginny rappelte sich mühevoll auf. Schmerzen. Aber ihr Stolz war noch da, und dieser verbot es ihr liegen zu bleiben, schwach zu sein. Kaum war sie jedoch auf den Beinen, versagten selbige ihren Dienst und sie stürzte wieder zu Boden.

„Blaise!"

Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Natürlich, deshalb war der Todesser ihr so bekannt vorgekommen. Blaise Zabini. Ginny schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Er war also auch ein Todesser geworden?

„Mylord?" Er kniete sich nieder. „Es soll deine Aufgabe sein, dich um Weasley zu kümmern und ihr beizubringen, wie sich ein richtiger Reinblüter zu benehmen hat. Nimm sie mit auf dein Manor…" Blaise nickte.

Er trat zu Ginny. „Komm." Ginny sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Er liess sie nicht zu Wort kommen sondern hob sie einfach auf und apparierte.

OoOoO Zabini's Manor: OoOoO

PLOPP.

Die Hauselfen kamen sofort angewuselt. „Master bringt Besuch mit?" Blaise lächelte leicht. „Ja, Twyn. Das ist Ginerva Weasley. Sie wird eine Weile bei uns bleiben. Geh schon vor und richte das Gästezimmer her!"

Der Hauself verschwand mit einem leisen Knall.

„Sie werden mich suchen!" Ginny starrte Blaise an. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Und lass mich runter!" Blaise seufzte, liess sie aber runter. Sofort versuchte Ginny Abstand zwischen sich und den jungen Todesser zu bringen.

Blaise, der dies schon geahnt hatte, packte blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk. „Hier geblieben! Erstens würdest du nicht rauskommen, sondern dich nur verlaufen und zweitens habe ich keine Lust, dir nachzurennen!"

Ginny sagte nichts. Was sollte sie auch sagen? „Bleib genau hier stehen, verstanden?" Für den Moment liess ihr Körper Ginny gar keine Wahl, sie war erschöpft.

Blaise nahm sich die Maske vom Gesicht und zog den schwarzen Todesserumhang ab. Ginny sah ihn an. Er hatte dunkle, mittellange Haare und ein Gesicht, das man durchaus als hübsch bezeichnen konnte.

Doch all das war zuviel für die junge Hexe und im nächsten Moment musste Blaise einen Satz nach vorne machen um sie daran zu hindern, ziemlich unsanft mit seinem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen.

Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Gästezimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete hatte Twyn schon alles bereitgelegt. Blaise legte sie auf dem Bett ab. „Twyn?" Die Hauselfe erschien. „Zieh ihr ein Pyjama an. Und danach mach mir doch bitte etwas zu essen, ich bin am verhungern…"

Die Elfe nickte eifrig und Blaise verliess den Raum. Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor die junge Weasley aufwachte…

OoOoO Grimauldplace, Hauptquartier des Ordens OoOoO

Im Orden herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Arthur Weasley versuchte seine Frau zu trösten, Fred und George sassen betrübt auf ihren Stühlen, Moody sprach mit Remus Lupin und Albus Dumbledore.

Hermine redete beruhigend auf Ron ein und Harry sprach mit Jamie. Jamie Dyllen und Harry waren seit ihrem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts zusammen, Jamie war damals mit ihrer Familie von Amerika nach England gezogen und ging noch ein Jahr nach Hogwarts. Auch Ron und Hermine hatten sich nach etlichen Streitereien gefunden…

Jetzt versuchten sie alle sich gegenseitig zu trösten und Mut zuzusprechen. Ginny war entführt worden. Von Todessern, und das vor drei Tagen…

„Ob sie überhaupt noch lebt?", krächze Ron. Harry schluckte. Ginny war beinahe seine Schwester, und auch er war in grosser Sorge um sie. Jamie schluchzte leise. „Oh bitte, sie darf nicht tot sein!" Harry nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wer weiss, ob wir sie jemals wieder sehen…" Alle blickten zu Fred. Dieser hatte gerötete Auge. Arthur räusperte sich. „Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und sie nie vergessen! Wenn es auch nur den geringsten Hinweis auf sie gibt werden wir sie finden!" Ron nickte traurig.

Arthur Weasley trat ans Fenster und sah nach draussen, hoch zu den Sternen. „Vergiss mich nicht, Ginny! Nie werde ich glauben, das du tot bist, bis ich es nicht selber gesehen habe!"

Der Orden beriet sich noch bis weit in die Nacht hinein, doch zu einer Lösung kam niemand…

OoOoO Wieder auf Zabini's Manor OoOoO

Als Ginny erwachte stellte sie verwundert fest, dass sie auf etwas Weichem lag, und es trocken war. Das Ewige Tropfen war weg… War sie tot? Aber dann würde sie das bestimmt nicht so fühlen…

Leicht verwirrt öffnete die junge Frau vorsichtig ein Auge, dann das Zweite. Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen. Ach ja, genau… Zabini… Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um.

Und riss die Augen auf. Dieses Zimmer war riesig! Auch das Bett war nicht ohne, ein Himmelbett mit Seidendecke und Kissen… Der Teppich war in einem dunklen, warmen grün gehalten, ebenso die Vorhänge. Sie konnte einen Balkon erkennen. Ausserdem stand da noch ein Tisch, ein Bücherregal, zwei gemütlich aussehende Sessel und ein grosser Schrank.

Sie bemerkte ausserdem noch eine Tür. Ob sie einfach mal aufstehen sollte? Warum nicht?

Im gleichen Moment als Ginny beschlossen hatte, aus dem Bett zu gehen tauchte ein Hauself auf. „Miss möchte sich waschen? Twyn zeigt Miss wo und bringt Miss auch gleich frische Kleider, Miss mögen einen kleinen Moment warten!"

Verwirrt liess Ginny sich wieder auf's Bett sinken. Die Hauselfe wuselte eiligst zum Kleiderschrank, zog ein Kleid hinaus und zeigte dann auf die Tür. „Das Bad ist da. Dann kann Miss das hier anziehen, es ist zwar nicht das Schönste, aber es dürfte Miss sehr gut stehen! Wenn Miss fertig ist, müssen Sie nur rufen, Twyn kommt dann und holt Sie zum essen ab!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Elfe. Ginny blieb kurz ratlos stehen, dann ging sie auf den einen Sessel zu, wo Twyn das Kleid abgelegt hatte. Es war ein Figurbetontes Kleid, in zwei Grüntönen gehalten, Die Ärmel waren vorne recht weit. Trotz der Schlichtheit war es ein sehr schönes Kleid.

Mit dem Kleid auf dem Arm begab sich Ginny schliesslich ins Bad. Und staunte wiederum. Es war ganz in Marmor gehalten, beherbergte eine Toilette, ein Waschbecken mit Spiegelkästchen, einen grossen Spiegel und eine riesige Badewanne.

Langsam schälte sich Ginny aus ihrem Pyjama. Moment mal, Pyjama? Aber… Gestern trug sie noch keinen… Sie seufzte. Nein, das Nachdenken schmerzte noch immer. Lieber erst einmal ein Bad.

Ginny drehte den Hahn auf, und prüfte die Temperatur. Danach öffnete sie das Spiegelkästchen und nahm ein Schaumbad hinaus. Rosen. Warum nicht? Sie schüttet grosszügig in die Badewanne und nahm dann auch noch ein Haarshampoo. Dann wartete sie, bis die Badewanne voll gelaufen war und liess sich hineingleiten.

Das warme Wasser entspannte sie, und sie wurde wieder müde. Was nun wohl geschehen würde? Brechenlassen, nein, das würde sie sich nicht! Die junge Frau seufzte. Rosenduft und warmes Wasser…

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später wusch Ginny sich noch ihre langen, roten Haare. Danach stieg sie aus der Wanne und nahm sich eines der Handtücher, wickelte sich darin ein und wollte gerade nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, um die Haare zu trocknen, als sie feststellte, dass sie diesen nicht mehr hatte.

Die Rothaarige fluchte leise. Dann rief sie kurzerhand nach der Hauselfe, die auch prompt erschien.

„Miss hat gerufen?" Ginny nickte. „Ja, Twyn, ich würde gerne meine Haare trocknen…" Twyn lächelte. „Geht ganz schnell Miss!" Die Elfe schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und tatsächlich waren die Haare trocken.

„Danke Twyn." Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich. „Twyn freut sich, wenn sie Miss helfen konnte! Sie wartet nun draussen auf Miss, Master möchte mit ihr essen!" Damit verschwand sie aus dem Badezimmer.

Ginny schaubte. Na klar… Er musste ja schliesslich den Befehl seines Meisters ausführen, nicht wahr? Aber sie würde ihnen den Gefallen nicht tun, nein, keine einzige Information würden sie von ihr bekommen!

Langsam zog sie sich an und bürstete ihre Haare noch einmal durch. Dann sah sie sich im Spiegel an.

Eine blasse, schlanke, rothaarige junge Frau sah ihr entgegen. Das Kleid schmeichelte eindeutig ihrer Figur und Ginny fragte sich, wer es ausgesucht hatte.

Dann atmete sie noch einmal ruhig ein und aus und trat hinaus. Twyn sah sie an. „Miss sieht sehr hübsch aus! Nun müssen wir aber schnell gehen!" Sie zupfte Ginny am Kleid und ein kleines, kurzes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der jungen Hexe.

Die Hauselfe war definitiv ein nettes Geschöpf…

Das „Haus" war riesig. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie der kleinen Hauselfe hinterherlief. Und plötzlich fiel ihr noch etwas auf:

Twyn trug ein kleines Kleid. Kleidung? Eine freie Elfe im Haushalt eines Todessers? Zabini schien irgendwie immer neue Überraschungen mit sich zu bringen…

Doch bevor sie die Elfe fragen konnte waren sie angekommen. Twyn öffnete die Tür und Ginny betrat einen riesigen Esssaal. In der Mitte stand ein grosser Tisch, der jedoch nur für zwei gedeckt worden war. Blaise Zabini sass schon an einem Platz.

„Guten Abend Ginerva!" Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Ginny erschauderte. Er lächelte. „Das Kleid steht dir gut." Sie nickte nur knapp.

Er geleitete sie zu Tisch und sie setzte sich. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Twyn und zwei andere Hauselfen trugen das Essen auf, und sie begannen zu essen. Stille bis auf das Geklapper des Bestecks.

Irgendwann sah Blaise auf. „Und, wie gefällt es dir?" Ginny blickte langsam auf. Sie fixierte den dunkelhaarigen mit ihren grünen Augen. „Es ist schön. Doch es wäre um einiges schöner, wenn es nicht einem Fusslutscher Voldemorts gehören würde…"

Twyn, die gerade hineingekommen war quiekte erschrocken auf. „Miss darf nicht so mit Master sprechen!" Doch Blaise unterbrach die Elfe. „Ginerva, ich muss sagen, das war nicht gerade die feine Ausdrucksweise…"

Die junge Frau glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Entschuldige mal, ich beleidige dich und deinen Meister und du weist mich auf meine Ausdrucksweise hin?"

Blaise lachte nur leise. Er drehte sein Weinglas ein einer Hand und starrte darauf. „Weißt du, warum du hier bist?"

Ginny schloss ihre Augen. „Informationen. Er will immer nur Informationen." Der junge Todesser sah blitzschnell auf. „Nein. Wenn er die wollte würdest du noch immer in der feuchten Zelle liegen. Nein. Er hat es dir gesagt, erinnere dich!"

Die junge Hexe dachte nach. Dann plötzlich kamen ihr die Worte wieder in den Sinn. Stumm formten ihre Lippen die Worte noch einmal: „Es gibt zu wenige Reinblüter! Wir müssen sehen, dass sie nicht aussterben, nicht wahr? Und dann muss man auch noch darauf Acht geben, dass sie nicht abtrünnig werden…"

Blaise nickte. „Genau. Ich soll dir beibringen, wie sich eine Reinblüterin zu benehmen hat, damit er dich danach verheiraten kann…" Ginny sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Du kannst Voldemort sagen, dass er sich seine Träume in seinen Hintern stecken kann und ich ich bin und mich nicht zu ändern gedenke."

Blaise lachte leise. „Ja, natürlich." Ginny schnaubte und sprang auf. Er sah hoch. „Vergiss das Weglaufen, denk nicht dran. Du kommst hier nicht raus."

Doch die Rothaarige machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Raum. Blaise seufzte. Na toll, jetzt musste er den Sturkopf auch noch suchen gehen…

Ginny lief die erste Treppe hoch, die sie sah. Nach links, in den Gang, dann wieder eine Treppe nach unten, weiter geradeaus und… Stopp vor einer Tür. Einer verschlossenen Tür. Und die hatte scheinbar keine Lust aufzugehen, egal wie sehr Ginny fluchte.

„Oh bitte, Ginerva! Man kann eine verschlossene Tür nur mit dem Schlüssel oder mit dem Zauberstab aufmachen, du besitzt keines von Beiden und ich dachte du seiest schlau genug zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht durch dein Gefluche öffnet…", ertönte die amüsierte Stimme Blaise' hinter ihr.

Ginny drehte sich mit einem Schrei von Verzweiflung um. Eingesperrt! Nein! Sie rannte los, direkt auf Blaise und schlug ihm vor die Brust, immer und immer wieder, während ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.

Sie wollte raus, einfach nur weg!

Blaise, nicht sonderlich überrascht von der Attacke, hatte dennoch einige Mühe, ihre Angriffe abzuwehren. Trotzdem hatte er relativ schnell ihre Handgelenke fassen können und hielt sie fest.

„Glaub mir, es ist schmerzhafter für uns beide, wenn du dich so wehrst! Du musst dich doch nur fügen!", keuchte er. Ginny wollte nichts hören.

Irgendwann waren ihre Kraftreserven aber doch ausgeschröpft und sie sank zu Boden. Blaise kniete sich neben sie. „Ausgetobt, Löwin? Komm, wir gehen in den Salon…" Er zog sie mit hoch und dirigierte sie in den Salon.

Dort angekommen setzte er Ginny in einen Sessel und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Mittlerweile hatte die junge Hexe sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Stille. Nur das Ticken der Uhr. Irgendwann sah Ginny auf.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?" Blaise sah sie an, und ein kurzer Schatten huschte über seine Augen. „Weg." Ginny sah ihn an. „Weg? Wo weg?" „Ganz weg. Für immer. Tot weg." Die junge Frau riss ihre Augen auf. Aber wie… „Wie?" Blaise lachte freudlos.

„Reine Ironie… Todesser… Ja, unsere eigenen Leute." Er sah Ginnys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie haben nicht gehorcht. Er wollte, dass sie ein reinblütiges Mädchen entführen, dass sie die Tochter von deinen Bruder Bill entführen. Sie waren auf dem Weg, doch als sie das Mädchen sahen, konnten sie es nicht tun. Du siehst, Ginerva, nicht alle Todesser sind vollkommen Gefühllos…"

Dénise? Sie hatten die vierjährige Dénise entführen wollen? Aber sie hatten es nicht getan, und dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt…

„Und dann bekam ich den Auftrag, dich zu entführen. Ich sagte ja, reine Ironie…", erklärte Blaise mit einer gewissen Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Ginny sagte nichts.

„Also, wenn du uns nicht beide umbringen willst, würde ich dir anraten, dich zu fügen…"

Nun sah die junge Hexe auf. „Kann ich nicht wenigstens einen Brief an meine Eltern schreiben?" Blaise schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wenn der dunkle Lord völlig isoliert sagt, dann meint er das, glaub mir…" Die junge Frau unterdrückte die hochkommenden Tränen.

„Wir sollten uns hinlegen", meinte Blaise. Er führte Ginny hoch in ihr Zimmer. Bevor er sie hineinliess, hielt er sie noch einmal fest. „Ach, und Ginerva: Versuch nicht, über den Balkon abzuhauen: Du wirst nicht durchkönnen, ich hab eine Barriere gezogen. Nur dass du es weißt…"

Ginny riss sich los und trat schnell in ihr Zimmer. Angekommen setzte sie sich zitternd auf das Bett. Sie hatte mehr erfahren, als ihr lieb gewesen war. Doch was liess sich jetzt noch ändern? Nichts…

Sie zog sich um und trat auf den Balkon, und sah hoch zu den Sternen. Ihre Augen schweiften den Himmel suchend ab und fanden ihr Ziel. Ihr Stern…

Ginny bemerkte nicht, wie eine Gestalt auf den Nachbarbalkon trat und beobachtete, wie sich eine silberne Träne nach der anderen ihren Weg über die Wange der jungen Hexe bahnte. Irgendwann trat sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett.

Wenn es ihr Schicksal sein sollte, hier isoliert und getrennt von allen, die sie liebte, zu sein, dann würde sie sich in ihr Schicksal fügen. Doch auf keinen Fall wollte sie so werden, wie Voldemort es sich wünschte.

_Uf… Das war's mal vorerst… -kritisch guck- Langweilig oder? –seufz- Hoffe es ist niemand dabei eingeschlafen… Krieg ich trotzdem Kommis? –liebguck und hundeaugen mach- Kommis sind toll, Kommis sind cool, Kommis sind für mich wie der Spinat für Popeye… -lol- Bis zum nächsten Chap! __Lg, eure Moony_


	3. 2 Kapitel

**Disclamer: **_-umguckt- Keine Männer in Weiss? Ach doch… -seufz- Dann eben nicht… -maul- Alles gehört JKR, mir gar nix, ich verdien nix (ausser Reviews)…_

**AN: **_WOW! Leute, danke für eure Reviews, ich bin platt, erstaunt, verblüfft, erfreut, einfach alles miteinander! –strahl- Dankedankedanke! Danke an: _**_h0n3ym0on_**_( Danke für das Kompliment, ich hoffe es ist weiterhin nach deinem Geschmack…), **Tarisa**( Ich fühl mich gebauchpinselt, ehrlich… -freu-), **black** **Chibi**( Wow, danke, ich hoffe, sie bleibt es für dich… -zwinker), **Schokomilchriegel**(Rot-grün-gol-silber? Ja, hat was… -lol- Naja, das mit dem übereinanderherfallen dauert., momentan hat Ginny andere Sorgen…), **ClaireBlack**( Danke, ich hoffe ich krieg das noch hin!), **Sweet-Teeni**( Nun, in dem Chap wird's weniger süss… -seufz-), **Lalena87**( Hoffe das ging halbwegs schnell genug…), **MistWoman**( Wirklich? –rotwird- Suchtstatus? Ich hoff mal, ich enttäusch nicht…) _

_Sodele, also, dann, in dem Chap wird's ein bisschen hart für Ginny, lasst euch mal überraschen… Hoffe es macht Spass zu lesen! _

**HIDE BUT NOT FORGET**

**Kapitel 2**

Ginny öffnete die Augen. Mittlerweile war es ein ihr beinahe vertrauter Anblick. Seit über fünf Wochen war sie nun schon hier. Seid über fünf Wochen glaubte wohl alle Welt, sie sei tot…

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer stand sie auf. Sie ging zum Schrank und zog ein Kleid heraus. Immer Kleider…

Nachdem sie sich im Bad frisch gemacht und angezogen hatte, begab sie sich ins Esszimmer. Blaise war schon da. Wie üblich.

Und wie üblich setzte sie sich, ignorierte sein „Guten Morgen!", und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Wie üblich schmierte sie sich Butter und Marmelade drauf, währen Blaise, wie üblich, den Tagesplan runterratterte.

Als Blaise wie üblich fragte, ob sie noch schlafe, antwortet Ginny, ebenfalls wie üblich, „Ich sehen nur keinen Sinn darin, dir zuzuhören, geschweige denn zu antworten."

Es war also ein ganz üblicher, gewöhnlicher Morgen, wie er sich seit gut fünf Wochen abspielte…

Nur etwas war anders: Eine schwarze Eule kam durch das offene Fenster hineingeflogen.

Ginny sah auf, ebenso wie Blaise. Die junge Hexe wusste, woher die Eule stammte. Voldemort… Blaise hatte wöchentliche Berichte über ihre „Fortschritte" abzugeben. Natürlich lernte sie brav, doch sie weigerte sich, die Ahnsichten anzunehmen.

Blaise sah vom Brief auf. Er wirkte nicht glücklich, nein, er presste die Lippen zusammen und blickte wütend auf den Brief. So hatte sie ihn noch nie wirklich erlebt. Der Rothaarigen lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Was will er?" Blaise sah auf. „Ein Angriff. Nichts Spezielles." Er schluckte. „Aber er will, dass ich dich mitnehme, dass du dabei bist. Auch er wird dabei sein…"

Ginnys Herz schien kurz still zu stehen. Ein Angriff? Und sie dabei? Nein… „Nein!" Es war nur ein Flüstern. Dann: „Wer?" Ginny sah Blaise an, doch dieser wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Wer?" „Die Lovegoods." Ginny schloss die Augen. Nein. Neinneinnein. Bitte nicht ihre Freundin Luna! „Es tut mir Leid." Ginny sah ihn an. „Lieber sterbe ich, als da dabei zu sein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hänge an meinem Leben, meine Liebe und wenn du dich weigerst, betrifft das auch mich. Soviel solltest du gelernt haben. Es beginnt heute Abend, wir haben noch Zeit."

Die junge Frau sah ihn fassunglos an. Er würde doch nicht etwa glauben, dass sie heute im Stande wäre, sein Gefasel über Reinblüter oder etwas in der Art anzuhören?

Er glaubte es.

Fünfzehn Minuten später fand sich Ginny in der Bibliothek wieder. Blaise sass ihr gegenüber. „Ich weiss, dass es schwer ist, aber du musst da nun mal durch. Und jetzt sag mir doch noch einmal, inwiefern ich mit den Malfoys verwandt bin!"

Ginny seufzte. Blöde Verwandtschaften! „Die Cousine deiner Mutter ist eine Tante vierten Grades von Draco Malfoy." Sie sah ihn triumphierend an. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.

„Fast richtig. Es was eine Tante fünften Grades…" Oh, er konnte sie so schnell auf die Palme bringen…

„Für was ist so ein Quatsch nötig?", rief die junge Hexe aus. „Das interessiert doch niemanden!" Blaise lachte. „Doch, den dunklen Lord. Weiter. Erstens, sind die Weasleys und die Zabinis verwandt, zweitens, sind die Weasleys und die Malfoys verwandt?"

„Merlin sei Dank sind die Weasleys nicht mit euch Zabinsi verwandt!", fauchte Ginny. Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Mit den Malfoys aber leider, um zehn Ecken… Aber das ist schon so lange her, dass man in keinem Stammbaum wirklich mehr darauf eingeht, hauptsächlich auch, weil wir Weasleys uns nicht zu Voldemort bekannt hatten!" „Sprich nicht seinen Namen aus, Ginerva!"

Ginny schnaubte. Das war etwas, was sie sicher nie tun würde, Voldemort als dunklen Lord zu bezeichnen… Blaise sah sie scharf an. „Nenn nie seinen Namen, denn wir sind es nicht würdig, ebendiesen auszusprechen!"

An das hatte sich die junge Frau längst gewohnt. Blaise' Laune konnte sich in der Beziehung auf Voldemort in Sekundenschnelle umwandeln…

„Jajaja, ich weiss, ich weiss…" Blaise seufzte. „Lies das Buch hier. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Damit liess er Ginny mit einem ziemlich dicken Buch zurück.

Neugierig sah sie auf den Titel. „Benehmen leicht gemacht –wie sich eine junge, adelige Hexe zu benehmen hat." Na wunderbar… Wieder so ein langweiliges Ding, voller „Tu nicht, mach nicht, sag nicht" und „sei brav, sie gehorsam" und so weiter…

Seufzend schlug sie das Buch auf. Sie wusste, Blaise war ein strenger Lehrer und er würde es nicht billigen, wenn sie das Buch nicht lesen würde…

OoOoO Grimmauldplatz OoOoO

Harry und Ron sassen in Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Sie spielten Zaubererschach, fast sie in alten Zeiten.

„Harry, glaubst du eigentlich, Ginny lebt noch?" Sie waren nicht darüber hinweggekommen, doch mit der Zeit lernt man mit Verlusten zu leben. Percy war tot. Und Bill und Fleur hatten gezeigt, dass man sich zusammenraufen konnte, sie lebten glücklich miteinander.

Harry sah auf. Ron sah ihn an. „Ich meine… Ich… hätte mich so gefreut, wenn sie an der Hochzeit dabei gewesen wäre… Eine Doppelhochzeit. Ich vermisse sie so!" Eine kleine Träne formte sich in Rons Augenwinkel.

Die Hochzeit… Harry lächelte, beim Gedanken daran. In einer Woche würde er seine Jamie heiraten, und Ron und Hermine ebenso. Ihre Heirat war der erste Lichtblick nach Ginnys Verschwinden und Percys Tod gewesen… Sie gab ihnen allen Kraft und Hoffnung.

„Ja, Ron. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, sie lebt. Irgendwo und irgendwann werden wir sie wieder in unsere Arme schliessen können!" Ein winziger, klitzkleiner Funken Hoffnung. Und an diesen klammerten sie sich alle…

Jamie trat ein. „Na?" Sie setzte sich neben Harry. „Na?", fragte er. Jamie lächelte. „Hermine will euch etwas sagen…"

Hermine trat in diesem Moment ein. Sie setzte sich zu Ron. „Jamie sagt, du willst uns was sagen?" Ron zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Hermine lächelte.

„Gleich. Erst noch das: Ich war noch mal nachfragen, und sie haben wieder keine einzige Leiche gefunden, auf die Ginnys Beschreibung passt!"

Auch das war für alle wichtig. Jeden Tag gingen sie ins Mungos und fragten nach und mit jedem Tag, wo keine Leiche auftauchte, wuchs die Hoffnung, dass Ginny noch lebte.

Ron lächelte. „Und das zweite?"

„Ich bin schwanger."

Es herrschte kurze Stille. Dann sprang Ron auf, hob Hermine hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis. „Wir bekommen ein Kind! Wir bekommen ein Kind! Oh, das ist wunderbar!" Harry und Jamie lachten. Das Gelächter erfüllte die Eingangshalle, und die anderen, die im Hauptquartier waren, kamen um zu sehen, was geschehen sei.

Manchmal konnten kleine, gute Nachrichten helfen, den Schmerz zu ertragen…

OoOoO Zabini's Manor: OoOoO

Währenddessen quälte sich die junge Frau durch das Buch. Seufzend schlug sie es zu. Tu dies nicht, tu das nicht, und mach auf keinen Fall das… Immer dasselbe…

Sie stand auf. Eine so grosse Bibliothek, hier musste es doch auch etwas Spannendes zu lesen geben! Langsam wanderte sie die Bücherregale hinauf und hinab.

Viele schwarzmagische Bücher, ja. Aber es gab auch Bücher, die sie kannte. Ginny seufzte. Sie sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon längst Zeit zum Abendessen war. Einen ganzen Tag nur Lesen… Das Mittagessen hatte Twyn gebracht.

Sie sehnte sich nach Abwechslung. Seit fünf Wochen war sie nicht draussen gewesen. Ausser auf dem Balkon. Aber das zählte nicht. Seit fünf Wochen.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Sie trat ein, und setzte sich. Blaise war schon da. Wie immer.

„Bist du mit dem Buch fertig?" Die junge Hexe schnaubte. „Was glaubst du denn? Ich hab den ganze Tag nur gelesen, in einem Buch, das völlig hirnerwichend ist, und du fragst mich, ob ich mit ebendiesem fertig bin?"

Er sah auf. „Ja, tu ich. Also?" Ginny funkelte ihn an. "Nein, noch nicht, ich habe bisher auf das letzte Kapitel verzichtet."

Er musterte sie. „Was ist am letzte Kapitel falsch?" „Es geht darum, wie sich eine Frau gegenüber ihrem Ehemann zu benehmen hat. Kompletter Stuss!" Blaise lachte leise. Die Rothaarige hatte sich mal wieder in Rage geredet…

„Nun, wie auch immer, ich denke, du solltest nicht allzu viel essen. Wir werden gleich gehen, der Auftrag, du weißt." Ginny wurde blass. „Das war doch nicht sein ernst?" Blaise sah sie erstaunt an. „Natürlich. Er will sehen, wie weit du schon gehorchst. Und ich würde dir raten, für mich und für dich, dass du es tust."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht tun!" „Du wirst!" Blaise' Stimme hatte ihren üblichen, sanft bis leicht spöttischen Klang verloren und nur Härte lag darin. Die rothaarige Hexe erschauderte.

Kurze Zeit später führte Blaise sie in einen Raum. „Zieh diesen Umhang an, hier die Maske. Ich würde sie aufbehalten, zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit…" Ginny nickte, noch immer blass. Sie zog den schwarzen Umhang über. Blaise zog seinen Zauberstab.

Er murmelte einen Spruch. „Du kannst dich nun nicht mehr als einen Meter von mir entfernen." Ginny blinzelte und trat noch einige Schritte weg. Doch kaum war sie auf der genannten Distanz konnte sie nicht mehr weiter. Er lächelte.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt? Los, Maske auf, nimm meinen Arm, wir apparieren."

OoOoO Versammlung der Todesser OoOoO

Als sie apparierten waren schon etliche Todesser anwesend. Ginny lief es kalt den Rücken hinab. Blaise fasste sie am Arm und dirigierte sie zwischen einigen hindurch, bis sie neben einem Todesser ziemlich weit vorne zu stehen kamen.

Dieser sah auf. „Abend Blaise. Wen bringst du denn da mit?" Die junge Frau erkannte die Stimme. Es war Draco Malfoy…

„Vielleicht deine Zukünftige? Eine Reinblüterin, von unserem Lord auserwählt, sobald sie alle Regeln kennt, zu dienen und ihm Nachfolger zu gebären…"

Draco lachte leise. Doch bevor noch weitere Fragen gestellt werden konnten trat eine Gestalt auf die Lichtung.

Voldemort.

Ginny erschauderte. Blaise zog sie nach unten. Die junge Hexe roch die Erde und zitterte vor Angst. Zu gut hatte sie die letzte Zusammenkunft mit Voldemort in Erinnerung.

„Erhebt euch, meine treuen Diener."

Langsam standen sie auf. Ginny hob den Kopf nur leicht. Voldemort stand beinahe vor ihr.

"Es werden nicht alle mitkommen… Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, ihr kommt mit. Der Rest wartet hier auf weitere Befehle. Falls Auroren kommen, werdet ihr sie von hinten überraschen können."

Er ging und Blaise setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Ginny war etwas ratlos: Stehe bleiben oder mitgehen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, da Blaise sie am Arm mitzog.

Sie hielten knapp vor dem Haus. Voldemort gab Nott und Draco den Befehl die Familie rauszubringen. Dann wandte er sich Ginny zu.

„Kleine Ginerva Weasley… Ich hoffe du hast eingesehen, was gut ist, und was nicht." Es war keine Frage. Ginny sagte nichts, sie blickte nach unten. Blaise gab ihr einen Klaps. „Antworte!"

„Wenn gut sein soll, dass man Leute quält, die nichts getan haben, dann nicht." Blaise hätte jetzt gerne den Kopf gegen die Hauswand geschlagen…

„Nun, Ginerva, ich denke das ist es nicht. Doch die hier haben etwas getan. Sie haben sich gegen mich gestellt…"

In dem Moment wurden zwei Menschen nach draussen gezerrt. Luna und ihr Vater. Ginny schrie beinahe auf, doch Blaise hatte das vorhergesehen und ihr rasch die Hand vor den Mund gehalten.

„Sei still. Wenn es zu schlimm wird, schliess die Augen, aber um alles in der Welt sei still!" Die junge Frau nickte langsam.

Sie hörte, wie Voldemort die Lovegoods nach Informationen fragte, hörte, wie dieses sich weigerten, etwas preiszugeben, wie sie gefoltert wurden.

Sie hörte, wie ihre ehemalige Schul- und noch immer Freundin schrie, wie sie unter den unbändigen Schmerzen des Curciatusfluches schrie, hörte, wie Lunas Vater Knochen gebrochen wurden.

Ginny schrie nicht, sie kämpfte gegen den Schrei und gegen die Übelkeit und gegen die Tränen. Irgendwann konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten, Träne für Träne floss über ihre Wange. Nun war sie froh um die Maske…

Dann war Blaise an der Reihe. Der junge Zauberer baute seine eigene Schutzwand gegen den Ekel, den er beim Foltern empfand auf.

Ohne Gefühlsregung, wie es schien, sprach er Flüche aus, sprach einen Crucio nach dem anderen.

Draco und Nott wandten den Imperiatusfluch an, und liessen Vater und Tochter sich gegenseitig Foltern.

Ginny weinte, sie hatte die Augen längst geschlossen, doch die Geräusche konnte sie nicht ausblenden.

„Lasst doch unseren Gast auch mal etwas Spass haben!" Dracos Stimme drang in Ginnys Bewusstsein. Sie sollte doch nicht…

„Sie beherrscht noch keine Unverzeilichen, Draco, so weit waren wir noch nicht…" In diesem Moment war die Rothaarige Blaise mehr als nur dankbar.

Voldemort hingegen betätigte sich nicht. Es sah nur zu, beobachtete. Ihm entging nicht, dass Ginny mittlerweile darum kämpfte, nicht umzukippen…

„Bringt es bald zu Ende, ich denke die Auroren werden bald kommen…Habt noch etwas Spass, ich werde zurückkehren, die restlichen Todesser werden auch gehen." Nott, Draco und Blaise verbeugten sich und auch Ginny verbeugte sich kurz.

„Na, Blaise, Lust auf etwas Spass?" Draco grinste. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht mein Stiel, Draco, das weißt du…" Der junge Malfoy lachte nur.

Ginny sah zu Luna. Ihre Freundin lag auf dem Boden, regungslos. „Luna, oh Luna, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann", wisperte sie. Blaise hatte es gehört.

„Lasst es uns zu Ende bringen. Ich bin müde…" Nott nickte, und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf Lunas Vater. „Avada Kedavra" Danach disapparierte er, ohne einen Blick zurück.

„Willst du?", fragte Draco an Blaise gewandt. „Nein, nicht heute." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Avada…" „NEIN!" Ginny warf sich gegen ihn, doch Blaise war instinktiv einige Schritte zurückgegangen, und so konnte sie Draco nicht berühren.

Der sah zu der jungen Frau im Todessermantel. „Wer bist du, dass du glaubst, mir befehle erteilen zu können? Blaise! Hast du ihr keinen Anstand beigebracht?" Er trat auf Ginny zu und wollte ihr die Maske wegnehmen, doch Blaise hinderte ihn daran.

„Ich werde sie später bestrafen! Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe. Mach fertig!"

Draco lachte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wiederum auf Luna. Blaise packte Ginny und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. „Avada Kedavra"

Dann verabschiedete sich Draco. Kaum war er weg riss die junge Hexe sich die Maske vom Gesicht und übergab sich. Sie sankt auf die Knie und weinte.

Blaise legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schultern. „Komm." Er hob sie hoch und disapparierte, nachdem er, wie es Voldemort wollte, das dunkle Mal über dem Haus der Lovegoods aufsteigen gelassen hatte.

OoOoO Zabini's Manor: OoOoO

Blaise trug Ginny hoch in ihr Zimmer. Er zog ihr den Todesserumhang aus und legte sie aufs Bett. Die junge Hexe blinzelte.

„Was… Wo. Oh, Luna…" Sie begann zu schluchzen. Blaise setzte sich neben sie. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du das mitansehen musstest. Es tut mir wirklich Leid Ginny."

Das erste Mal nannte er sie nicht Ginerva. Die junge Frau stand unter Schock und vermisste ihre Familie nun mehr als zuvor.

Blaise zögerte kurz, dann schloss er Ginny sanft in die Arme und wiegte sie. „Schlaf jetzt, schlaf, morgen wird es besser sein, glaub mir."

Irgendwann verstummten die Schluchzer, Ginny war eingeschlafen.

Blaise deckte sie zu und verliess das Zimmer. Es tat ihm wirklich Leid. Wenn er sich doch nur lösen könnte…

OoOoO Drei Tage später: OoOoO

Noch war Ginny nicht über den Tod von ihrer Freundin hinweggekommen, doch sie hatte nun etwas gelernt:

Mit ihrer Sturheit konnte sie niemandem helfen. Sie zweifelte nicht einmal daran, dass Voldemort mit Absicht die Lovegoods ausgewählt hatte…

Blaise hatte oft Dinge zu erledigen, und war im Moment kaum zuhause.

Die junge Hexe fühlte sich einsam. Mittlerweile kannte sie das ganze Haus, und hatte schon ziemlich viele Bücher gelesen, doch sie kam nie raus, und sie vermisste den Kontakt zu Menschen.

Ihr fiel ein, was Blaise gesagt hatte, dass er heute weg müsse, er aber den Bereich, in dem sie sich bewegen konnte, auf den Garten erweitert hatte. Sie könne also gerne spazieren gehen.

Spazieren, ja, das war eine gute Idee.

Ginny ging zielstrebig nach draussen. Es war eine Hintertür, wobei Hintertor trefflicher gewesen wäre… Ein Weg führte zu einem Wäldchen.

Ginny folgte dem Weg, und sah bald auch einen kleinen See. Garten war untertrieben. Das Areal war riesig.

Die junge Frau genoss es, wieder einmal draussen zu sein, und beschloss spontan den heutigen Tag draussen zu verbringen. Was war noch mal für ein Wochentag? Sonntag, genau… Ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und die Luft war klar.

OoOoO Fuchsbau: OoOoO

Im Fuchsbau ging es drunter und drüber. Die Hochzeit von Harry und Jamie, sowie Ron und Hermine würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen…

Sie wurde im freien gehalten, die Gäste sassen auf Stühlen, und vorne war unter einer Weide ein Traualtar aufgebaut.

Ron und Harry standen schon vorne und warteten nervös auf ihre Bräute.

Endlich kamen sie. Ein mit Magie erzeugter Hochzeitsmarsch erklang. Weisse Blüten flogen umher, währen Jamie und Hermine langsam nach vorne schritten.

Die Zeremonie war wunderschön, und nicht wenige Gäste zückte das Taschentuch. Dann wurde der Kuchen angeschnitten, und ein Fotograph (die Welt wollte ja wissen, wen ihr Held nun heirate…) machte Fotos. Dieser wurde jedoch kurz darauf weggeschickt…

OoOoO Zabini's Manor, Abend: OoOoO

Ginny trat ins Esszimmer. Sie hatte den Tag lesend draussen verbracht und eben war Twyn gekommen um ihr zu sagen, dass das Essen bereit sei.

Blaise sass schon am Tisch. Er sah auf. Ginny sah, dass er eine Zeitung neben sich liegen hatte.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Und, wie gefällt dir der Garten?" Blaise lächelte. „Er ist sehr schön." Sie widmete sich ihren Kartoffeln.

„Was ist?" Ginny schloss kurz die Augen. „Was ist? Ich bin hier völlig isoliert! Ich habe seit bald sechs Wochen keinen Menschen ausser dir und den Todessern und, und Luna gesehen!"

Blaise sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Es tut mir ja Leid, aber die Alternative ist der Tod für uns beide…" Ginny nickte traurig. Das war ihr mittlerweile auch klar…

„Ich weiss nicht, ob es dich interessiert, aber ich dachte ich bring dir den Abendprophet mit. Sie mal auf Seite drei nach."

Er schob die Zeitung hinüber. Neugierig öffnete sie die Seite.

Ein Bild stach ihr in die Augen. Harry und Jamie, und Ron und Hermine waren darauf zu sehen. Den Kleidern nach zu urteilen hatten sie geheiratet…

_**Doppelhochzeit**_

_Harry Potter, der „Junge der lebt" hat heute seine langjährige Freundin Jamie Dyllan geheiratet, gleichzeitig, wie sein bester Freund Ronald Weasley Hermine Granger._

_Die Hochzeit fand statt, obgleich sie auch von tragischen Ereignissen überschattet wurde:_

_Vor bald sechs Wochen verschwand Ginerva Weasley, man vermutet, dass sie längst tot ist, eine Woche später starb Percy Weasley und vor drei Tagen wurden gute Freunde der Potters und Weasleys, die Lovegoods, von Todessern getötet._

„_Mit unserer Hochzeit bringen wir uns etwas Halt, Hoffnung und Glück in den traurigen Alltag. Wir glauben alle daran, dass Ginny noch lebt", so die frisch gebackene Frau von Ronald Weasley, Hermine Weasley. _

_Wir wünschen den Brautpaaren alles Gute und mögen ihre Hoffnungen noch lange nicht zerstört werden!_

_Colin Creevy_

Als Ginny mit dem Artikel fertig war liefen ihr die Tränen die Wange runter. Sie hatten sie nicht vergessen, sie glaubten, dass sie noch lebte, auch wenn der Rest der Welt nicht mehr daran glaubte! Aber Percy, Luna…

Blaise kam zu ihr hinüber. „Ich dachte eigentlich, es würde dich freuen, nicht noch trauriger machen."

„Ich vermisse sie. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei ihnen sein!" Ginny schluchzte.

Blaise nahm sie in die Arme. „Tatsachen kann man nicht durch Wünsche ändern. Aber durch Geduld kann einiges erreich werden!"

Ginny sah ihn an. Sie sah direkt in seine braunen Augen.

Er lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube, du solltest ins Bett gehen." Die junge Frau nickte langsam. Sie standen auf und er brachte sie zu ihrem Zimmer.

Doch bevor sie hineingehen konnte hielt er sie am Arm fest. Ginny sah ihn an. „Was ist?"

Blaise sah die rothaarige Hexe an. „Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal gute Nacht wünschen." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Ginny erschrak zuerst, doch dann gab sie sich dem hin, was ihr Herz sich ersehnte. Sie küsste ihn zurück und er schlang seine Arme um sie.

Dann beendete Ginny den Kuss. „Was wird ER tun, wenn er es weiss?" Blaise seufzte. „Im dümmsten Fall wird er dich postwendend verheiraten, im besten Fall mit mir…" Ginny lachte.

„Du solltest öfters lachen, steht dir nämlich", grinste der Dunkelhaarige. Er gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss und ging zu seinem Zimmer.

Die Rothaarige begab sich in ihr Zimmer, zog sich um und schlief das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ein, ohne sich in den Schlaf zu weinen…

_Uf… Manchmal frag ich mich, wie ich so was schreiben kann, wie das mit den Lovegoods… -seufz- Ich merke hier mal an, dass ich ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht recht traue, solche Dinge wie die Folterung und Ähnliche Sachen detailliert zu beschreiben, das hier war für mich schon ziemlich ins Detail… -aufatme- Und trotzdem, wie fandet ihr's? War es zu unlogisch? Oder kommt man irgendwie noch mit der Handlung nach? –lach- Schreibt mir eure Meinungen! –g- Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Moony_


	4. 3 Kapitel

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört gar nix, ist Alles samt und sonders Eigentum von JKR…_

**AN: **_Okay, es ging etwas schnell, und ich denke es eher auch eher schnell weiter… Hoffe, das schreckt euch nicht allzu sehr ab, hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, aber das ist so eine Schwäche von mir…Wir haben hier also einen riiiieeesigen Sprung irgendwo im Kapitel, hab aber alles ganz doll beschriftete, man sollte also drauskommen… -unschuldig guck- _

_Danke an: **MistWoman**(Wirklich? Ja, ich weiss, das mit der Zeit… -g-), **Lalena87**(Danke für den Kommi, bei einer weiteren Geschichte werde ich daran zu denken versuchen…), **Sweet-Teeni**(Wow, danke! Naja, ich hatte beim Schreiben auch meine Gedanken… ), **Cosma**(Trotzdem danke!), **Tarisa**(Ach, find's cool, dass du dennoch schreibst! –g- Danke!), **sunny**(Echt? Danke! Hab mal experimentiert, ich schreib sonst ziemlich anders…)_

_Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte, die Folterszene… Ich hab mir ziemlich lang überlegt, wie ich das schreiben soll, besonders auch, um Ginnys Gefühle zeigen zu können, und ich bin echt froh, dass mir das anscheinend gelungen ist… (Ich sag mal zu meiner Methode nur soviel: Ich hab mich in Ginny versetzt und meine beste Freundin durfte die Lunarolle übernehmen… Ich rate euch von solchen Methoden ab…') Und jetzt viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**HIDE BUT NOT FORGET**

**Kapitel 3**

Die junge Frau wurde durch ein Lied von einem Vogel gepfiffen aufgeweckt. Sie blinzelte, einmal, zweimal, rieb sich die Augen.

Dann sah sie neben sich. Doch der Platz, der seit zwei Wochen immer von Blaise besetzt war, war nun leer. Sie seufzte.

Wahrscheinlich war er schon längst ausser Haus, das kam hin und wieder vor. Langsam stand Ginny auf, ging ins Bad, duschte und zog sich an. Mittlerweile war sie sich an die ewigen Kleider gewohnt.

Sie zog ein blaues, schlichtes Kleid mit weiten Ärmel und einer Kordel um die Hüfte an. Ihre roten Haare band sie im Nacken zusammen und begab sich danach ins Esszimmer.

Blaise war auch nicht hier. Doch als sie eintrat erschein Twyn, die Hauselfe. „Master Blaise hat Twyn aufgetragen Miss Ginny zu sagen, er habe schon gehen müssen. Miss Ginny soll in das bereitgelegte Buch in der Bibliothek anfangen. Twyn wünscht Miss Ginny einen guten Appetit!"

Die kleine Hauselfe strahlte Ginny an. Die junge Hexe lächelte ihr zu. „Dankeschön Twyn." Sie setzte sich und begann mit dem Frühstück. Wie üblich überflog sie dabei den Tagespropheten. Wie üblich waren die ersten Seiten voll mit Berichten über neue Angriffe.

Nachdem die Rothaarige ihr Frühstück beendet hatte ging sie in die Bibliothek. Sie sah das Buch sofort du nahm es in die Hand.

„Heiratsrituale –Vorbereitung für die glückliche Braut"

Glücklich? Braut? Heirat? Ginny schluckte zweimal leer. Mittlerweile kannte sie Blaise genug um zu wissen, dass er ihr damit mitteilen wollte, dass Voldemort sie nun wohl bald verheiraten wollte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und klappte das Buch auf. Das würde mal wieder mühevolle Lektüre werden…

Gegen Mittag kam Blaise zurück. Der junge Mann ging in die Bibliothek und fand Ginny noch immer lesend vor. Eine Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und hing ihr ins Gesicht.

Er musste bei dem Anblick lächeln, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. Er kam näher.

„Ginny?" Die junge Frau sah hoch. „Blaise." Er sah in ihre Augen und setzte sich.

„Wir müssen…etwas besprechen." Er beobachtete sie. Ihre Reaktion bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht, dass sie seinen Hinweis erkannt hatte. „Ich soll heiraten." Er nickte langsam.

„Wen?" Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen heute zu ihm. Nach dem Mittagessen, um genau zu sein." Ginny fühlte sich, als ob sie in Watte gepackt wäre: irgendwie nahm sie nichts mehr richtig wahr.

„Ja." „Komm, wir gehen Essen." Die beiden jungen Leute erhoben sich. Still gingen sie nebeneinander her ins Esszimmer.

Die Atmosphäre blieb bedrückt. Ginny sah sich verstohlen um. Sie musste zugeben, sosehr sie ihre Familie und Freunde vermisste, den Kontakt zu andere Menschen vermisste, sosehr hatte sie sich an dieses Haus gewöhnt und sie mochte es.

Blaise bemerkte es nicht, viel zu sehr war er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Nach dem Essen machten sie sich bereit. Da nur Voldemort anwesend sein würde, und der zukünftige Ehemann, war es nicht nötig, die schwarzen Umhänge und die Masken anzulegen, wofür Ginny dankbar war.

Noch immer schmerzten die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht vom Überfall auf die Lovegoods…

Blaise fasste sie am Arm und zusammen apparierten sie.

OoOoO Voldemorts Hauptquartier OoOoO

Kaum angekommen zog Blaise Ginny nach unten.

„Erhebt euch." Kurz zuckte die junge Hexe beim Klang dieser kalten, gefühlslosen Stimme zusammen.

Sie sah Voldemort nicht ins Gesicht. Sie hielt ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet und versuchte angestrengt nicht an die aufsteigenden Bilder ihrer eigenen Folterung und der Folterung der Lovegoods.

„Sieh mich an, Ginerva Weasley!" Die kalte Stimme liess ihr eine erneute Gänsehaut über die Haut jagen.

Langsam hob sie den Blick. Voldemort sah sie an. „Wie hast du dich deinem Ehemann gegenüber zu verhalten?"

Blaise sog leise Luft ein. Wenn sie nun ein falsches Wort, ein trotziger Blick wagen würde… Der junge Mann wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Währenddessen tobte in Ginny ein Sturm der Gefühle, doch Vernunft triumphierte über Temperament. Sie senkte den Blick etwas. „Ich habe ihm zu gehorchen, ihm treu zu sein und seine Kinder gut zu erziehen, sodass unsere Kinder Euch einmal dienen können."

Blaise unterdrückte den Seufzer der Erleichterung.

Voldemort nickte, die junge Frau unterdrückte ein Zittern und sah auf.

Dann sprach der dunkle Lord weiter. „Ich habe mich entschieden, dass es Zeit ist, um dich zu verheiraten, und wie ich gesehen habe, hatte ich Recht. Doch die Frage bleibt natürlich…Mit wem?"

Ginny schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie spürte, wie Voldemort in ihren Geist einzudringen versuchte und versuchte mit aller Kraft ihm nicht ihre Gefühle für Blaise Zabini zu offenbaren.

Nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit für sie sprach er weiter. „Ich nehme an…", er wandte sich Blaise zu, „…du bist nicht verlobt?" Der junge Mann blinzelte. „Nein, nein Mylord."

„Ich erkläre hiermit offiziell, die Heirat von Blaise Zabini und Ginerva Weasley wird am kommenden Freitag stattfinden."

Ginny sah Blaise kurz an. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, doch zwang sich die junge Frau mit aller Kraft, nicht allzu glücklich auszusehen.

Doch Voldemort war noch nicht zu Ende. „Doch weiterhin wird niemand von ihrer Existenz wissen. Das Ministerium glaubt nicht mehr daran, dass du noch lebst, Ginerva Weasley, und das wird auch so bleiben. Nur eine kleine, ausgewählte Anzahl Leute wird davon erfahren. Du wirst weiterhin in Zabini's Manor bleiben."

Die rothaarige Hexe senkte den Kopf und deutete ein Nicken an. Dann wurden sie entlassen.

Blaise fasste sie am Arm und sie apparierten zurück.

OoOoO Zabini's Manor OoOoO

Blaise sah Ginny an. Dann begann er zu lächeln. „Wir haben es geschafft, du hast es geschafft!" Er nahm sie sanft in die Arme.

Ginnys Gefühle tanzten in der Zwischenzeit Tango. Sie würde heiraten müssen. Einen Todesser. Doch zugegeben war eben jeder Todesser auch zufällig die einzige Person ausser einer Handvoll Todesser und Voldemort, die sie seit Wochen gesehen hatte und auch nicht ganz unwichtig liebte sie ihn.

Ja, Ginerva Weasley hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, warum ausgerechnet Blaise. Erst hatte sie das Gefühl darauf abgeschoben, dass sie menschliche Nähe vermisste… Doch nach und nach war ihr klar geworden, dass es irgendwie anders war.

Bei ihm fühlte sie sich wohl. Trotz des Schmerzes, ihre Familie nicht sehen zu können, ihr nicht mal mitteilen zu können, dass sie noch lebe…

Die Rothaarige hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb gerade er… Das Schicksal schien manchmal seltsame Entscheidungen zu treffen…

Obwohl sie unendlich froh war, dass es nicht sonst ein Todesser wurde liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Die Hochzeit sollte doch der schönste Tag im Leben sein, einer, den man mit seiner ganzen Familie und seinen Freunden feierte…

Blaise verstand.

Er brachte die junge Frau in ihr Zimmer und liess sie allein. Dafür war ihm Ginny dankbar.

OoOoO Fuchsbau OoOoO

„DAD!" Ron sprang auf. Er hielt den Abendprophet mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in der Hand. Hermine kam zu ihm. „Ron, was ist los?" Hinter ihr drückten sich Jamie und Harry durch die Tür, gefolgt von Arthur und Molly.

Sie alle wohnten im Fuchsbau, Molly hatte darauf bestanden. Es sei sicherer, in solchen Zeiten. Sie hatten mit Zauberei noch ein paar Räume mehr an das Haus gezaubert, das nun mehr denn je danach aussah, als wäre es ein Gebilde aus Bauklötzchen.

„Da, seht euch das an! Was glauben die, wer die sind?" Er strecke die Zeitung seiner jungen Frau hin. Hermine ergriff sie. Die Todesanzeigen waren aufgeschlagen.

Sie erblickte sofort, was war und wurde blass. „Das kann nicht sein!" Ron sah sie an, während Harry die Zeitung an sich nahm. „Nein, ich war heute im Mungos, es stimmt nicht!"

„Aber da steht Ginnys Name! Ginerva Weasley und das Todesdatum vor einer Woche. Was soll das?" Jamie sah fassungslos zu Arthur. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie…", seine Stimme war rau und brach ab, dann setze er erneut an. „Sie ist schon zu lange verschwunden, für das Ministerium heisst das tot." Molly schluchzte und Hermine und Jamie brachten sie in die Küche.

Arthur trat ans Fenster und sah den Abendhimmel an. Er fand den Stern, ihren Stern. Er leuchtete so hell wie eh und je. „Nein. Sie lebt noch. Ich weiss es." Damit wandte er sich um und liess Harry und Ron verwirrt aber beruhigt zurück.

„Dad wird wissen, was er sagt. Sie lebt noch."

Harry nickte. „Das denke ich auch. Was meinst du, was wird sie sagen, wenn sie hört, dass Hermine und Jamie schwanger sind?"

OoOoO Zabini's Manor OoOoO

Ginny sah auf, als Blaise mit einem Brief eintrat. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und wedelte mit dem Papier. „Der dunkle Lord hat uns die Gästeliste zu unserer Hochzeit geschickt, ist das nicht nett? Wir müssen uns nicht mal den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wen wir einladen und weißt du was das Beste ist? Wir müssen uns nicht mal überlegen, was wir als Entschuldigung für keifende Grosstanten einsetzen, die wir nicht einladen wollten, weil wir nämlich gar niemanden aus unserer Familie eingeladen haben!"

Er schnaubte. Trotz der eher traurigen Tatsache, ohne Familie Hochzeit zu feiern musste Ginny lächeln. Blaise liess sich neben sie auf das Bett fallen. „Naja, ausgenommen die Malfoys…" „WAS?"

Ginny riss ihm die Liste aus der Hand, den Protest des jungen Zauberers ignorierend. „Lucius, Narziassa und Draco Malfoy; David, Amanda und Theodore Nott; Walden McNair und oh nein, Bellatrix und Rodolphos Lestrang!" Entsetzt starrte die junge Frau auf die Liste.

„Tja, alles ganz loyale Mitarbeiter. Mit Nott Junior wollte der Lord uns wahrscheinlich zeigen, dass das ein Kandidat gewesen wäre."

Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für tolle eine Hochzeit…"

Blaise nickte. „Ja. Ach, da fällt mir ein…", er lächelte, „Twyn und Tabby werden das Hochzeitskleid machen. Sie werden gleich kommen und ich werde brav gehen…"

Damit stand er auf, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann ging er zur Tür und trat nach draussen.

Zwei Minuten später standen die beiden Hauselfen mit viel, viel Stoff da. Ginny sah skeptisch aus.

„Oh, Twyn freut sich ja so, dass Miss Ginny jetzt Master Blaise heiratet!" Die kleine Hauselfe nickte heftig und ihre Ohren wackelten dabei.

Nach drei Stunden war das Kleid dann endlich fertig.

Es war ganz in weiss gehalten, der obere Teil verziert mit Pailletten, der Rock unten aus Seide. Die Ärmel lagen eng an, doch etwa in der Mitte zwischen handgelenk und Ellbogen begannen sie sich zu weiten. Ginny wollte keinen Schleier dazu, doch dafür liess sie sich überreden, eine Schärpe anzubringen.

Twyn und Tabby waren ganz entzückt. Ginny sah sich im Spiegel an.

Es war wirklich ein schönes Kleid und schmeichelte ihrer Figur. „Ihr habt das wunderbar hinbekommen. Ich danke euch." Dann zog sie es vorsichtig aus und übergab es Tabby.

Kurz nachdem die beiden Elfen weg waren klopfte Blaise an die Tür und trat ein.

Stumm traten sie auf den Balkon hinaus. „Freitag…", war alles, was Ginny sagte. Sie sah nach oben, suchte den Stern, ihren Stern. „Ich wünschte, meine Familie könnte dabei sein."

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO Freitag: OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Ginny war nervös. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass die junge Frau gleich heiraten würde. Da ihr Vater ja „leider" nicht kommen konnte, wie Voldemort es ausgedrückt hatte, übernahm Lucius Malfoy den Job, sie nach vorne zu geleiten.

Eben jener betrat nun das Zimmer.

„Ginerva? Komm." Sie trat zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Dann führte er sie nach vorne, zum Traualtar, wo Blaise schon stand. Ginny empfand es als grosse Ironie, dass ausgerechnet Voldemort die Stelle eines Pfarrers einnahm und sie trauen würde…

Endlich kamen sie vorne an und sie drehte sich mit Blaise zu Voldemort.

„Hier an diesem Ort wollen Ginerva Weasley und Blaise Zabini nun heiraten und sich treu sein bis zum Tod. Ginerva Weasley, wirst du deinem Ehemann gehorchen, ihn ehren und ihn lieben, für immer von jetzt an bis zum Tod?"

Ginny schluckte. „Ich werde." „Blaise Zabini, wirst du für eine Frau sorgen, sie ehren und sie lieben, für immer von jetzt an bis zum Tod?"

„Ich werde."

„So gebt euch nun die Hand und ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Blaise und Ginerva Zabini."

Ginny sah in Blaise' Augen. Sie war nun seine Frau. Doch hatte sich auch nur irgendetwas geändert, ausser das noch mehr davon wussten? Nein…

Die nachfolgende, traditionelle Feier verbrachte sie wie im Traum und endlich waren alle Gäste weg und sie hatte Ruhe.

Ginny wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen, als Blaise sie aufhielt. Er lächelte. „Wir sind verheiratet Ginny."

„Oh. Natürlich." Zusammen begaben sie sich auf ihr neues Zimmer, das Twyn und die anderen Hauselfen schon längst hergerichtet hatten. Es war grösser, mit einem Doppelbett…

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO Acht Wochen Später: OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Ginny sah auf, als Blaise zu ihr trat. Wieder einmal sass sie draussen und genoss sie letzten Sonnenstrahlen.

„Hallo."

Der junge Mann lächelte seine Frau an. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, das sehr selten zu sehen war.

„Was.." Doch die Rothaarige unterbrach ihn. „Gib mir mal deine Hand!" Leicht verwirrt tat er, wie ihm geheissen.

Ginny legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Schätze Voldemort wäre glücklich…"

Blaise sah sie kurz an. Dann blinzelte er. „Heisst das, du bist…schwanger? Ich, du, wir bekommen ein Kind?" Sie nickte.

Blaise sprang auf, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis. „Das ist wunderbar!" Dann urplötzlich stellte er sie mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck ab. „Aber dann darfst du…"

Die junge Frau schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht krank Blaise! Ich bin schwanger…" Ihr Mann sah sie kurz verwirrt an. Dann lächelte er. „Natürlich…Komm, lass und hineingehen, das Abendessen dürfte schon bereit sein…"

Zusammen begaben sie sich ins Esszimmer.

Blaise hatte Recht gehabt, die Hauselfen hatten das Essen bereits aufgetragen und Twyn war gerade auf dem Weg, sie zu holen…

Sie begannen mit dem Essen.

„Ginny, ich…" Blaise brach ab, die junge Hexe sah auf. „Was?" „Ich…Ich will nicht, dass unser Kind Muggel hassen wird, ich will nicht, dass unser Kind ein Anhänger von ihm wird. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich von ihm lösen!" Den letzten Satz hatte er mit ungewohnter Heftigkeit gesagt.

Ginny sah ihn an. „Ich weiss. Aber wir können noch nichts tun. Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Familie wieder sehen, ich wünschte ich könnte ihnen sagen, dass ich schwanger bin und dass es mir gut geht. Dass ich sie vermisse. Aber…Du weißt, seit Voldemort angeordnet hat, dass Narzissa mich hin und wieder besuchen kommt ist es beinahe unmöglich, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen…"

Voldemort hatte dies tatsächlich angeordnet. Seine Begründung war „damit sie lernt, sich in gehobenen Kreisen zu bewegen und etwas Gesellschaft hat" gewesen… Und beiden, Blaise und Ginny war klar, Voldemort tat dies auch, um sie etwas mehr zu überwachen…

„Wir müssen es ihm erzählen. Von deiner Schwangerschaft, meine ich. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass er wütend wird und womöglich einem von uns schadet."

Ginny nickte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, dies zu akzeptieren wusste sie doch, dass es wichtig war.

Was die junge Frau auch beschäftigte war die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Familie seit langer zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und auch sonst nur Todesser und natürlich Blaise, die Hauselfen und –Voldemort…

„Ich werde morgen zu ihm gehen." Wieder nickte Ginny.

Sie beendeten ihr Essen schweigend und spielten danach im Salon noch Schach, bevor sie schlafen gingen.

OoOoO OoOoO 6 Monate später OoOoO OoOoO

„Verflucht kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich raus will? Seit über einem halben Jahr bin ich eingesperrt!"

Die hochschwangere Frau sah ihren Mann erbost an. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ginny! Ich wünschte von ganzem Herzen, es würde anders sein! Aber… Wenn der dunkle Lord es mitbekommen würde…"

Tränen rannen der jungen Frau über ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte sich ab. Ja. Voldemort. Man könnte sagen, auf die eine Seite hatte er ihr zwei schöne Geschenke gegeben, doch für welchen Preis? Der Preis war hoch, fast zu hoch. Ihre Freiheit…

Blaise nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es tut mir so Leid…"

OoOoO Fuchsbau: OoOoO

Babygeschrei, vermischt mit einem anderen Schrei, dem Schrei einer Frau.

„Cameron! Sei doch endlich still!", sagte Hermine, an ihren kleinen Sohn gewandt. Der dachte nicht daran. „Ron! Los, komm her, nimm mal deinen Sohn, ich geh zu Jamie!"

Sie übergab das noch immer schreiende Kind ihrem Mann und trat ins Wohnzimmer, das zur Geburtsstube umfunktioniert worden war.

Jamie lag in den Wehen. Harry stand neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Eine Hebamme und Molly standen ebenfalls bei ihr.

Hermine lächelte und ging zu Jamie. Diese bedeutete ihr, sich hinunterzubeugen.

„Hermine, bitte, bring Harry dazu nicht so nervös zu sein, oder ich hab wirklich einen Nervenzusammenbruch! Ich hab ihn schon angeschrieen, es nützt nichts! Sag was!", flüsterte sie. Hermine erhob sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ach und Hermine… Mach bitte Musik an…"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheissen und schnappte sich dann Harry.

„Hör mal, Harry, sei nicht so nervös! Jamie schafft das schon und es sind ja noch genug andere, ausgebildete und erfahrene Hände in Reichweite…Du überträgst deine Nervosität auf deine Frau!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute seine beste Freundin an. „Ach ja…" Sprach's und ging zurück. Hermine lächelte. Harry glich Ron…

Nur eine Stunde später war es geschafft, und Jamie hielt, vollkommen fertig aber überglücklich, im rechten Arm James und im Linken Jeanny Potter.

Molly lächelte glücklich und Hermine konnte hören, was sie murmelte: „Ich wünschte Ginny könnte das sehen…"

OoOoO Zabini's Manor: OoOoO

Blaise las den Abendpropheten. Ginny sass in einem Sessel am Kamin und besprach mit Twyn, was für Kleider sie für das Kind brauchen werden, wo die Geburt stattfinden würde und weitere Dinge. Die kleine Hauselfe war hin und weg vor Freude, dass sie „ihrer Miss" helfen durfte.

Ginny hatte sich entschieden, Twyn und Tabby bei der Geburt als Helfer dabeizuhaben, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Tabby und Twyns Mutter damals schon bei Blaise' Geburt mitgeholfen hatten… Die andere Möglichkeit wäre Narzissa gewesen…

Doch sie musste zugeben, mit der Frau verstand sie sich direkt gut. Narzissa war nicht ganz so kalt, wie man denken konnte, nur in der Öffentlichkeit… Sie war eine sanfte Frau.

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf und sah das Kinderbettchen an, das Narzissa ihr bei ihrem letzten Besuch mitgebracht hatte.

„Blaise?" „Hm?" „Steht was Interessantes drin?" Blaise blätterte um. „Willst du Geburtsanzeigen hören?" Er grinste. Dann überflog er die Seite. Und hustete. „Ginny!"

„Was?" Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Blaise bedeutete ihr, sitzen zu bleiben. Er lächelte. „James und Jeanny Potter." Ginny lächelte traurig.

Es war schon irgendwie traurig, Dinge von der Familie nur durch die Zeitung zu erfahren, wie zum Beispiel von der Geburt ihres Neffen Cameron.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich hinlegen", meinte sie. Blaise nickte leicht und Ginny erhob sich.

Gerade als sie in ihr Zimmer eintrat verspürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz.

Das einzige, was sie noch dachte war: „Zu früh, du bist zu früh Kind!" Dann rief sie nach Blaise.

„Blaise! Blaise!"

Der junge Mann kam angerannt. „Was ist, Ginny, was ist los?" Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und keuchte. „Die…Wehen, sie haben begonnen… Ruf…ruf Twyn, bitte."

Blaise tat wie ihm geheissen und brachte Ginny zum Bett.

Die beiden Hauselfen kamen sofort und brachten mit, was nötig war. Ginny fluchte. „Du bist verdammt noch mal zu früh Kind!"

Trotz der Situation begann Blaise zu lachen, und Ginny stimmte leise mit ein.

Die Geburt dauerte lange, doch nach sechs Stunden und etlichen Fluchen später hielt Ginny ihren Sohn im Arm.

„Willkommen auf der Welt, Kleiner. Möge sie später besser sein als jetzt…" Sie blickte zum Fenster hinaus, sah ihren Stern.

„Wie soll er heissen, Ginny?" Blaise hatte beschlossen, die Namenssuche ihr zu überlassen.

„Antares." Wieder blickte sie zu ihrem Stern, dem Stern von ihr und ihrem Vater. „Antares Blaise Zabini."

Blaise lächelte liebevoll und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Dann sah er in das Gesichtchen seines schlafenden Sohnes. „Willkommen auf der Welt Antares."

_So… -geschafft bin- -kritisch guck- Es war mies, oder? –kein bisschen Ego mehr hat- Antares ist übrigens, für diejenigen, die es nicht wissen, ein Stern (ich hab seit Sirius ne Faible für Sternennamen…). Gibt es trotzdem einen kleinen Kommi? –liebguck- Ihr könnt mich doch nicht auf meinem Minus-Zehn-Ego lassen… -hundeaugenmach- _

_Bis zum nächsten Chappie! Ganz liebe Grüsse, danke fürs Lesen, eure Moony_


	5. 4 Kapitel

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört nichts, nichts, gar nichts… Alles Eigentum von JKR… -jammer-_

**AN: **_Phu… Vielen dank für eure Reviews! –lach- Eh… Tja, soll ich mich jetzt verstecken? Das ist nämlich schon… das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte… -kopfkratz- Tja… ABER: Es gibt dann noch einen Epilog, also noch warten mit dem umbringen, ich wär euch sehr verbunden… -grins-_

_Und zu euren wirklich aufbauenden Reviews: _

_**KabaKakao**(Ja, deswegen hab ich ihn auch den Pfarrer spielen lassen… Lass dich überraschen!), **Ginns**(Richtig geraten… -grins-), **Tuniwell**(Danke für das Lob! Nicht mehr Viele… ), **Sweet-Teeni**(Danke! Ich bin mir am Überlegen, ob ich vielleicht mal eine Sidestory dazu schreibe, in dem die Gefühle dann mehr behandelt werden…), **Schokomilchriegel**(Macht doch nix… Tja… Ich mag den Namen ja eigentlich auch nicht besonders, aber ich hasse es, mir Namen einfallen zu lassen und der ist mir grad durch den Kopf gegeistert… -lach-)_

_Also, ich denke auch hier gibt es wieder mindestens einen irrsinnig grossen Sprung, wie schon Sweet-Teeni gesagt, vielleicht schreib ich mal ne Sidestory, wo ich Gefühle etc. ausführlicher beschreibe… Aber trotzdem ist das hier das längste Kapitel, das ich überhaupt je getippt habe… -grins- Und in diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spass!_

**HIDE BUT NOT FORGET**

**Kapitel 4**

Die junge Frau wurde durch Babygeschrei geweckt. Müde öffnete sie ihre Augen. Das war nun schon der vierte Tag infolge, an dem sie so geweckt wurde…

Bevor sie jedoch aufstehen konnte drückte ihr Mann sie in ihr Kissen zurück. „Ich geh schon…" Er begab sich zum Bettchen von seinem Sohn und nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm.

„Schsch mein Kleiner, schlaf noch eine Runde, Mummy und Daddy wollen auch noch schlafen…" Er nahm Antares zu ihnen ins Bett.

„Meinst du es ist etwas Ernstes?"

Ginny blickte ihren Mann an. „Was, dass er uns immer kreischend weckt? Nein, denke ich nicht."

Blaise sah auf seinen Sohn. Noch immer konnte er es kaum fassen, dass der Kleine vor fünf Wochen geboren worden war, dass dieses Kind ein Teil von ihm war.

Er sah auf seine kleine Familie. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Voldemort endlich vernichtet wäre. Seine Familie wäre dann nicht mehr eingesperrt, er wusste wie sehr es seine junge Frau anstrengte, ohne Kontakt zu leben…

Es war ein ständiges hin und her zwischen Voldemort und Harry, zwischen Voldemort und dem Orden des Phönix.

Blaise seufzte. Die rothaarige Hexe sah auf. „Was ist?" Er schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf und nahm Antares hoch, wiegte ihn in den Schlaf und brachte den Kleinen in sein Bettchen.

„Ich…ich habe mich vorsichtig erkundigt Ginny." Er sah zu ihr. Ihre grünen Augen ruhten auf ihm. „Der dunkle Lord ist kein bisschen schwächer geworden. Nur manchmal… Es ist ein ewiges hin und her…"

Die junge Hexe öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie erhob sich vom Bett und ging zu ihrem Mann, lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Ich wünschte er…" „Denk nicht daran! Du weißt, wenn er Legilimentik anwendet und einen solchen Gedanken herausfindet, er wird dich töten!" Blaise sah auf seine Frau. „Es tut mir Leid…"

„Ich wünschte es wäre endlich vorbei, ich wünschte ich könnte meine Familie wieder einmal sehen." Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. „Ich wünschte Antares könnte in Frieden aufwachsen."

OoOoO Eine Woche später: OoOoO

Sie waren beim Morgenessen, Ginny fütterte ihren Sohn. „Die Malfoys werden heute zum Abendessen hier sein." Blaise sah nicht auf. „Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?"

„Ich bin dir in diesen Angelegenheiten keine Rechenschaft schuldig." Er erhob sich und ging.

Die junge Hexe seufzte. Immer dasselbe, wann immer das Gespräch auf Anhänger Voldemorts, auf Voldemort selber oder Ähnliches fiel wurde er abweisend. Sie wusste, er hatte Angst, Angst um seine Familie, doch trotzdem…

Seit so langer Zeit hatte sie keinen Menschen aus ihrer Familie gesehen, alle dachten, sie sei tot, dabei lebte sie und hatte einen Sohn.

Sie wollte hier raus, weg, doch sie wusste und mittlerweile fürchtete sie auch um ihren Sohn, dass Voldemort sie schneller finden würde, als dass sie, Antares und Blaise Schutz gefunden hätten…

Ein Kind weinte, Antares holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah auf den Kleinen, der zu schreien begann und zum Kamin starrte. Ginny folgte dem Blick und erstarrte, sie packte ihr Kind und drückte es an sich.

„Ginerva Zabini…" Die grosse Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten. Wie lange mochte sie schon dort gestanden sein… Sie verneigte sich leicht, wie sie es gelernt hatte, wie sie es sich angewöhnt hatte.

„Mylord."

Voldemort schritt zum Tisch und wies sie an, sich zu setzen. „Wünscht ihr noch etwas zu speisen Mylord?" Die junge Frau hasste sich dafür, doch würde sie alles tu um ihre kleine Familie zu schützen, sie war alles, was ihr blieb.

Auf ein Nicken hin rief sie die Hauselfen und liess noch Essen auftragen.

Antares war still geworden und betrachtete den fremden Mann vom Schoss seiner Mutter aus neugierig. „Gib ihn mir."

Die Rothaarige zitterte, als sie ihren Sohn Voldemort übergab. Es war eine abstruse Situation, da sass vor ihre der dunkelste Zauberer der Welt, dem sie es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie ihre Familie und ihre Freunde nie sehen konnte und hatte ihren Sohn auf dem Schoss.

„Er hat magisches Potential, er wird einmal ein treuer Gefolgsmann werden. Erzieht ihn gut." Er erhob sich, setzte Antares in dessen Kinderstuhl und wandte sich zum gehen.

Ginny hörte die Schritte, und hielt den Atmen unbewusst an, als sie verstummten und wieder

näher kamen. „Vielleicht interessiert dich das…" Dann verschwand er endgültig. Ginny sah auf den Artikel.

_**Erneuter Angriff von Todessern!**_

_In der letzten Nacht gab es einen erneuten Angriff von Todesser auf einen Muggelgeborenen. Gleich zwei Zauberer waren das Ziel, Colin und Dennis Creevey. Ihre Eltern und zwei Auroren, die einschritten, kamen bei diesem Überfall ums Leben._

„_Die Todesser werden immer aggressiever, wir tun was wir können", so Kingsley Shackelbolt von der Aurorenzentrale. _

_Ebenso verschwanden in den letzten zwei Tagen auch zwei junge, reinblütige Hexen, deren Familien sich gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wer gestellt hatten, man vermutet, dass sie tot sind. _

_Gegen diesen Verdacht sprach Arthur Weasley: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass zwei reinblütige Mädchen einfach so verschwinden, und sie tot sind, wenn keine Leichen auftauchen. Das ist nicht der Stiel der Todesser und auch nicht der von Sie-wissen-schon-wer!" Auch Arthur Weasley's Tochter Ginerva Weasley verschwand vor Monaten, wurde aber schon vor langer Zeit als tot befunden. _

„_Keiner überlebt so lange und wird nicht gefunden, auch die anderen beiden Mädchen werden bald tot sein, wenn sie es nicht schon längst sind", meinte Dolores Umbridge._

_Wir werden sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten!_

_Jack Dilon_

Colin war tot. Ihr guter Freund Colin war tot, einfach tot. Die junge Frau sass wie erstarrt auf ihrem Platz, bewegte sich nicht, sie erwachte erst aus ihrer Starre als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen tränennass waren.

„Twyn!" Die Hauselfe erschien. „Ja, Miss wünscht?" „Twyn, kümmere dich heute um Antares. Ich brauch… etwas Ruhe, mir geht es nicht sehr gut." Die Hauselfe nickte übereifrig und nahm den kleinen Zauberer auf den Arm.

„Twyn wird sich gut um jungen Master kümmern, Miss muss sich keine Sorgen machen, Miss muss gesund werden, heute Abend kommt Besuch!"

Ginny nickte, noch immer wie betäubt und ging nach draussen, in den Garten. Hier hatte sie Ruhe.

Es war ungefähr fünf Uhr, als Blaise heimkam. Ginny begrüsste ihn nicht wie üblich. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wo bei Merlin war seine Frau?

„Twyn!"

Mit einem Plopp tauche die Elfe auf und er war erstaunt zu sehen, dass sein Sohn bei ihr war. „Was machst du denn mit Antares?" Er nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm. „Miss hat Twyn aufgetragen sich heute um jungen Master zu kümmern, Master Blaise! Twyn hat nur getan was Miss gesagt hat!"

„Schon gut, wo ist Ginny?" Die Elfe zeigte nach draussen, in den Garten. Blaise ging dorthin und fand die rothaarige Hexe unter einer Trauerweide beim See.

„Ginny?"

Sie sah auf, blickte beinahe durch ihn hindurch, erhob sich. „Blaise. Entschuldige, ich vergass die Zeit", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war brüchig.

„Was ist los?" Er zog sie wieder hinunter und setzte ihren Sohn auf den Boden. Der Kleine begann mit Steinchen zu spielen.

„ER war heute hier, gleich nachdem du gegangen warst."

Erschrocken sah er auf seine Frau. „Was…" „Er wollte Antares sehen, befahl mir, ihn „richtig" zu erziehen und…er gab mir dies. Sag mir, wusstest du davon?"

Blaise las den Artikel durch. „Ich wusste, dass es einen Angriff geben würde, doch musste ich nicht teilnehmen. Verzeih mir Ginny, vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen…"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Nein, schon gut. Du konntest nicht wissen auf wen… Doch die Mädchen, Blaise was ist mit ihnen?" Der junge Mann richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel, dann auf seine Frau.

„Ich vermute… Draco kommt heute mit seiner Verlobten… Wir werden sehen."

Ginny nickte langsam. „Wir sollten uns bereit machen, nicht?" Blaise nickte lächelnd, erhob sich und half seiner Frau auf.

Eine Stunde später warteten sie im Salon auf die Ankunft der Malfoys. Antares brabbelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Ginny lächelte und dachte daran, was Narzissa wohl sagen würde.

Nach wie vor verstand sie sich mit ihr am Besten…

Dann klopfte es. Blaise öffnete die Türe und Lucius Malfoy trat zusammen mit Narzissa ein. Sie begrüssten Blaise und Narzissa ging schnell zu Ginny.

„Ginny, Liebes, du siehst gut aus und Antares, mein Kleiner!" Sanft und ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, lächeln, gab Ginny den Kleinen Narzissa, die ihn liebevoll an sich drückte.

Dann trat Draco ein. Gefolgt von…Lisa Turpin! Lisa war eine Ravenclaw gewesen, ein Jahr über Ginny und auch in der DA. Ginnys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, doch zwang sie alle Gefühle weg und begrüsste auch die letzten Beiden wie es das Protokoll verlangte.

„Ginny, geleite doch Narzissa und Lisa schon in den Salon, ich werde mit Lucius und Draco noch rasch in die Bibliothek gehen", meinte Blaise. Ginny nickte und ging zu Lisa, sie sah, wie verängstigt das Mädchen aussah und zog sie sanft mit.

Im Salon angekommen sah Narzissa auf die beiden Mädchen. „Ich glaube ich werde mich rasch mit den Hauselfen über das Essen unterhalten, Ginny, du weißt doch, wie sehr ich euren Yorkshirepudding mag…" Sie setzte Antares auf Ginnys Schoss und ging.

„Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny sah auf. „Nein Lisa. Ginny Zabini ist richtig." Lisa sah sie an. „Alle denken du bist tot." „Ich weiss." Die Rothaarige sah auf die Dunkelblonde.

„Ist das dein Sohn?" „Ja." Lisa nickte langsam. „Ich soll Draco heiraten." „Ich weiss."

„Wie hältst du das nur aus?" Die junge Mutter sah in das verzweifelte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Ich füge mich. Und so seltsam es für dich klingen mag ich liebe meinen Mann."

„Wie kannst du dich nur fügen! Du bist eine Gryffindor! Du bist die beste Freundin von Harry Potter!" Die Rothaarige lachte trocken auf.

„Ja, wie kann ich mich nur fügen? Vielleicht weil ich nicht will, dass das letzte bisschen Familie, das ich im Moment habe, zerstört wird?" Lisa sah sie an. „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist nur so schwer sich an all das zu gewöhnen…"

Ginny nickte langsam. „Ich weiss. Aber Lisa, ich gebe dir einen Rat, versuch es, und tu es, ich bin sicher Narzissa hilft dir, wenn dir etwas unklar ist. Ich, ich bin sicher auch Draco ist kein Unmensch."

Lisa nickte langsam. Sie sprach leise. „Wenn wir alleine sind ist er sehr verständnisvoll."

In dem Moment trat Narzissa ein und nur wenige Sekunden später die Männer. „Und habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?" Draco sah auf Lisa.

Sie senkte den Blick. „Sehr gut, ich bin froh dass wir hierher gekommen sind Draco." Dieser nickte, und sah zu Blaise. „Was hat Ginerva mit ihr gemacht, sonst ist sie immer patzig…" Blaise lächelte nur.

Der Abend verging ziemlich schnell, und Ginny musste zugeben, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Das erste Mal seit langem hatte sie wieder jemanden um sich gehabt, den sie von früher her als Freund gekannt hatte.

Als sie im Bett lagen lächelte sie. „Ich danke dir dafür, Blaise. Es hat gut getan, wieder mal mit anderen Menschen zusammenzusein, auch wenn Lucius und Draco dabei waren…" Blaise lachte.

„Draco ist eigentlich auch nicht so, du weißt das. Er ist noch immer ein sehr guter Freund von mir." „Ich weiss. Lass uns schlafen…"

OoOoO OoOoO 5 lange Jahre später: OoOoO OoOoO

„Mummy!" Die Rothaarige drehte sich um und sah auf den kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der auf sie zulief.

In der Hand hielt er einen Strauss wilder Blumen, die er im Garten gepflückt haben musste. Er lachte und sein Kinderlachen erreichte auch seine grünen Augen.

„Tares, Liebling! Die sind aber schön…" Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm und wirbelte ihn ein paar Mal im Kreis.

Der Junge gluckste. „Wann kommt Daddy nach Hause?" „Bald." Sie nahm seine Hand und zusammen gingen sie durch den riesigen Garten zum Haus.

„Mummy?" „Hm?" „Daddy hat gesagt, wir gehen Morgen in die Winkelgasse. Kommst du auch mit?"

Die junge Frau zögerte. Es schmerzte sie, dass sie nicht mitkonnte. Sie wusste, der dunkle Lord hatte es verboten, sie würde es nicht tun. Seit über sechs verdammten Jahren war sie eingesperrt, hatte nie jemand anderes als den dunklen Lord, die Malfoys und natürlich ihren Mann und ihren Sohn sowie ihre Hauselfen gesehen…

„Du kommst nicht, oder?" Der Junge sah traurig aus. „Dabei ist es immer so lustig! Warum kommst du nie mit Mummy?"

„Der dunkle Lord wünscht es nicht mein Schatz." Der Kleine nickte. Er wusste, wenn der dunkle Lord etwas wollte oder eben nicht wollte dann wurde das getan oder eben nicht getan.

Kaum waren die beiden eingetreten sahen sie einen Mann auf sich zukommen. „Daddy!"

Blaise Zabini lachte und breitete seine Arme aus, sodass sein Sohn hineinspringen konnte. Er hob ihn hoch und wirbelte ihn im Kreis herum. Umpf. Antares, du wirst von Tag zu Tag grösser und schwerer…"

Dann ging er zu seiner Frau. Er bewunderte sie für ihre Geduld, doch wusste er, dass es nun, wo der Krieg noch viel stärker war und es keine verlässliche Zeitung mehr gab, mehr denn je an ihren Nerven zehrte, dass sie nicht wusste, wie es ihrer Familie ging…

„Ginny." „Hallo Blaise. Gibt es was Neues?" Kopfschütteln. Wie immer. Sie begaben sich ins Esszimmer, wo schon alles bereit stand.

Antares plapperte munter vor sich hin und erzählte von seinem Tag. Ginny lächelte. Er war ein hübscher Knabe und sehr aufgeweckt für sein Alter. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er schon jetzt gut lesen konnte und immer alles wissen wollte.

Plötzlich sprang Blaise auf und hielt sich seinen linken Unterarm. „Ginny, ich muss los, er…" Ginny nickte. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Er küsste sie. Antares sah auf seine Eltern. „Tschüss Daddy!" „Tschüss Tares. Sei brav!"

OoOoO Fuchsbau: OoOoO

Im Fuchsbau war mittlerweile viel angebaut worden, sowohl Harry und Jamie Potter als auch Ron und Hermine Weasley lebten mit ihren Kindern hier.

Hermine sah lächelnd auf die Rasselbande. James, Jeanny und Cameron hielten alle auf Trab. Und Catherina, ihre Jüngste, gerade mal zwei Jahre jung, begann zu ihrem Leid schon jetzt den anderen alles nachzuahmen…

Jamie setzte sich zu ihr. „Es ist seltsam, nicht wahr?" Hermine sah auf. „Was, dass Voldemort sich auf ein Duell eingelassen hat?" Ihre Freundin nickte.

Hermine wusste, was Jamie beschäftigte. In diesem Moment, wo sie ihren und Jamies Kindern beim spielen zusahen kämpfte irgendwo Harry gegen Voldemort, den finalen Kampf, auf welchen so Viele gewartet hatten.

„Was soll ich ihnen sagen, wenn Harry…" Jamie schluchzte. „Nicht, Jamie! Er wird es schaffen! Harry ist der grösste und beste Zauberer, den ich je gesehen habe! Hab Vertrauen."

„Mummy? Warum tust du weinen?" Sie sah auf, sah ihre Tochter. „Alles in Ordnung Jeanny. Ich hab nur etwas ins Auge bekommen…"

Jeanny legte den Kopf leicht schief, ging dann aber wieder. „Sie ist sehr feinfühlig…" „Das hat sie von Harry…"

Die Beiden Frauen warteten besorgt. Wenn nur alles gut ging…

OoOoO Zabini's Manor: OoOoO

Ginny spielte mit Antares im Salon ein einfaches Brettspiel. Mit den Gedanken war sie ganz woanders.

Was war eigentlich aus ihrem Leben geworden? Sie hatte sich gefügt und doch… Tief in ihrem Innern sträubte sie sich noch immer gegen diese Lebensweise.

Doch um ihrer Familien Willen unterdrückte sie diesen Teil. Irgendwann, sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, irgendwann würde sie wieder nach draussen gehen…

„Mummy, zeigst du mir noch mal den Stern?" Langsam nickte sie und erhob sich, hob ihren Sohn hoch und ging zum Fenster. „Da schau, der hier ist es!"

Ob sie noch an sie dachten? Ob sie akzeptiert hatten, dass sie tot sei?

„Er ist der hellste und schönste Stern, nicht wahr?" Der Kleine sah sie an. „Natürlich, er war schon bei deiner Geburt so hell. Du warst viel zu früh und ohne Tabby und Twyn…"

Was sie wohl gerade machten? Ob Harry und Ron sie vielleicht gerade im Einsatz waren?

„Ich bin eben gern zu früh… Daddy sagt immer: Lieber zu früh als zu spät!" Ginny musste lachen. „Da hat Dad sicher Recht, hm?" „Daddy hat immer Recht!" „Aha…"

Ob sie überhaupt noch lebten? Wieviele Male hatte sie sich dies schon gefragt…

„GINNY!" Sie wirbelte herum.

Blaise stand da, er lächelte und gleichzeitig liefen ihm Tränen aus den Augen. Er schämte sich nicht deswegen. Sein Umhang war zerissen und die Maske nicht mehr da, sein Gesicht verschmutzt.

Der Mann lief auf seine Frau zu, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum.

„Blaise, was ist los?"

„Er ist tot, er ist tot! Wir sind frei, Ginny wir sind frei! Wir können raus, du kannst deine Familie wieder sehen, wir können morgen alle drei in die Winkelgasse, er ist tot, Harry hat es geschafft!"

Sie starre ihn an. Tot… Frei… Sie war frei…

Eine Träne glitzerte auf ihrer Wange.

Raus… Sie konnte ihre Familie wieder sehen…

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, während immer mehr Tränen über ihre Wange kullerten. „Frei."

Blaise strahlte sie an. Dann plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn du noch bei mir bleiben möchtest…"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und lachte, lachte befreit und lange. „Blaise Zabini, du bist und bleibst ein Vollidiot! Ihr seid meine Familie! Warum soll ich nicht bei dem Mann bleiben wollen, der mir geholfen hat, dies alles zu überstehen?"

Er grinste. „Man kann nie wissen… Du bist auch immer noch eine Weasley…" Sie lachte und warf sich in seine Arme, rief nach Twyn, sie solle ein Festessen auftragen.

Antares starrte verwirrt auf seine Eltern, dann auf die Hauselfe. „Twyn?" „Was ist junger Master?" Er sah noch mal auf seine Eltern, wandte dann seine vor Verwirrung kugelrund gewordenen Augen wieder auf Twyn. „Sind Mummy und Daddy verrückt geworden?"

OoOoO Im Fuchsbau: OoOoO

„JAMIE!" „HERMINE!" Hermine und Jamie wirbelten herum, sahen ihre Männer auf sie zu laufen.

„Jamie, sieh nur, sieh nur!" Hermine zupfte ihre Freundin am Ärmel. Harry erreichte sie zuerst, er hob Jamie hoch, wirbelte sie herum.

„Er ist weg, wir brauchen keine Angst mehr zu haben!" Jamie schluchzte vor Glück, und als Harry sie wieder absetzte hielt sie ihn fest. Auch Harry weinte, vor Glück, weil die Anspannung weg war, weil er jemanden getötet hatte… Alles kam zusammen.

Auch Ron und Hermine lagen sich in den Armen. Arthur, Tonks, Remus, ja auch Dumbledore apparierten zum Fuchsbau, und bald schon hatte Molly ein richtiges kleines Festessen herbeigezaubert, so sassen sie und feierten, feierten wie Millionen andere Zauberer und Hexen, den endgültigen Fall der dunklen Lords…

OoOoO Zwei Tage später, Zabini's Manor: OoOoO

Sie waren noch nicht in der Winkelgasse gewesen… Zu lange hatten sie gefeiert und sogar die Malfoys waren vorbeigekommen. Antares und Lucien, Dracos und Lisas Sohn, hatten da nichts dagegen, wobei die beiden sich mehrmals vergewissern mussten, dass ihre Eltern nicht ganz verrückt geworden waren…

„Ginny?" „Hm?" „Wir wollten in die Winkelgasse, oder? Ich kann aber erst später nachkommen… Ich muss noch ins Ministerium…"

Ginny lächelte leicht und sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Sie trug dasselbe Kleid wie an ihrem ersten Abend hier in diesem Haus, das mittlerweile ihr Zuhause geworden war.

Blaise sah sie an. „Es steht dir noch immer wunderbar…" Die Rothaarige drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Ja…"

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie hatte ihn schon längst wieder benutzen dürfen, seit ihrer Hochzeit um genau zu sein. Dennoch hatte sie ihn selten gebraucht…

„Tares? Komm, wir wollen los!"

Sie griff nach der Hand ihres Sohnes und apparierte in die Winkelgasse.

Dort hatte sie erst einmal einen kleineren Kulturschock. Natürlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass viel los sein würde, nachdem Voldemort nun tot war…

Aber nicht nur, dass es wirklich von Zauberern und Hexen nur so wimmelte, nein, auch sonst hatte sich viel verändert. Neue Geschäfte waren da…

„Mummy?" „Ja Liebling?" „Darf ich schon zu Weasley's Zauberscherzladen gehen?" Die Rothaarige Hexe drehte sich rasch zu ihrem Sohn. „Weasley's Zauberscherzladen?"

Der Kleine nickte. „Daddy hat immer gesagt, wenn Mummy dabei ist, dann darf ich dorthin gehen." Ginny war leicht verwirrt. Dann verstand sie. Solange sie nicht mitkommen konnte, war Voldemort noch am leben, und solange konnte er sich nicht in einem Weasleyladen blicken lassen.

„Geh schon vor, ich komme nach, ja?" Antares strahlte und lief los. Sie selber ging langsam hinter ihm her, achtete darauf, nicht in den Strom der Leute zu geraten und schaute sich die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern an.

Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet? Langsam drang es zu ihr durch und die ganzen Eindrücke der Winkelgasse, die ihr früher so völlig normal vorkamen bemerkte sie stärker. Das Geplapper der Leute, hin und wieder das Kreischen von Eulen, Katzen, die miauten, sie fühlte die Sonne stärker als sonst.

Frei. Ein kleines Wort, doch auf die Bedeutung hatte sie seit sechs Jahren gewartet…

Sie richtete ihren Blick nach vorne, sah das Schild für Fred und Georges Zauberscherzladen. Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht, doch auch Unsicherheit kehrte zurück. Was, wenn sie sie vergessen hatten?

Währenddessen bei Antares:

Antares besah sich staunend das Schaufenster, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, schon hineinzugehen.

Plötzlich… „He, du!" Antares wirbelte herum und sah in das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit braunen Augen. Dieser grinste, seine Haare standen ziemlich Wirr vom Kopf ab. „Wie heisst du, und warum bist du hier so ganz alleine?"

„Jems!" Ein Mädchen, mit langen, ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen sprang auf ihn zu. „Jeanny! Guck mal, der ist ganz allein hier!" Antares blinzelte. Dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. „Nein, meine Mummy ist auch da."

„Wo ist sie denn? Wie heisst du überhaupt?" Das Mädchen musterte ihn neugierig. „Ich hab ausser Daddy noch nie jemand mit so schönen grünen Augen gesehen! Guck, James!" „Ich, ich heisse Antares."

„Antares? Was für ein komischer Name!" Der Kleine war nun wirklich verwirrt. Wer war denn das schon wieder? Ein Junge mit einem roten Wuschelkopf und Sommersprossen stand plötzlich auch noch da.

Das Mädchen kicherte. „Hallo Antares, ich heisse Jeanny. Das ist James, mein Zwillingsbruder und das ist unser bester Freund Cameron." Antares nickte nur verwirrt.

„Kommst du mit uns spielen?" James sah ihn an. „Ich muss hier auf meine Mummy warten…" „Na dann spielen wir eben hier! Wir spielen fangen, du bist!" Er lachte und machte einen Sprung rückwärts.

Antares verwirrte dies. Richtig kennen tat er nur Lucien und sie spielten selten Fangen…

„Na was ist? Sogar meine kleine Schwester Cat ist schneller!" Cameron grinste ihn an. „Pf. Na warte du nur!" Mit diesen Worten machte er einen Sprung nach vorne und verfehlte Cameron um wenige Zentimeter.

Die Kinder spielten etwa sechs Minuten, als eine Gruppe erwachsener Zauberer und ein kleines Mädchen ankamen. Jeanny unterbrach das Spiel als erste.

„Mummy! Daddy!" Sie rannte auf Jamie und Harry zu, James tat es ihr gleich. Auch Cameron lief zu seinen Eltern.

Während sie sich begrüssten fiel Hermine ein kleiner Junge auf, der etwas verloren dastand. „Cameron? Wer ist denn euer kleine Freund?"

Cameron sah auf, dann zu Antares, ging zu ihm, fasste den etwas Kleineren an der Hand und zog ihn zu den Anderen. „Das ist Antares."

„Guten Tag. Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", begrüsste er artig, wie er es immer gelernt hatte.

Jamie und Hermine wechselten einen belustigten Blick. „Hallo Antares. Bist du ganz alleine hier?"

Heftiges Kopfschütteln. „Nein, mit meiner Mummy. Aber sie sagte, ich dürfe schon vorgehen. Ich war noch nie in diesem Laden, mein Daddy sagte immer, ich dürfe da erst rein, wenn Mummy dabei ist."

„Wie heisst denn dein Daddy?" Harry war neugierig näher gekommen und hockte sich vor Antares nieder, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Blaise Zabini!", strahlte der Kleine, und man konnte Stolz aus der Stimme hören.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, Jamie wechselte einen raschen Blick mit ihrem Mann und Ron zog kurz die Luft ein.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Das dunkelhaarige Kind sah Harry aus grossen, grünen Kinderaugen verwirrt an.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung." Er sah auf, Ron warf ihm einen „Was jetzt?"-Blick zu. „Spielt ruhig noch etwas."

Er stand auf, und liess die Kinder wieder spielen, ging dann zu Ron, Hermine und Jamie. „Blaise Zabini? Er ist ein Todesser!"

„War, Ron, war… Du weißt doch, da war ein Todesser, der Voldemort kurz ablenkte, und diese Zeit war wichtig für mich. Ich hab seine Stimme erkant Ron! Das war Zabini! Er hat den Crucio, der für mich bestimmt gewesen wäre abgefangen und ich konnte die kurze Pause, in der Voldemort abgelenkt war brauchen und ihn…töten."

Sie wechselten Blicke. „Mich nähme es nur wunder, wer die Mutter ist…"

Ginnys Sicht:

Die Rothaarige näherte sich dem Scherzladen. Sie sah eine Horde Kinder spielen, und machte ihren Sohn darunter aus. Flüchtig lächelte sie.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Gruppe Erwachsene und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus.

Noch nicht… Sie war noch nicht bereit ihnen gegenüberzustehen, nicht hier, nicht unter diesen Umständen… Sie kam näher und blieb in einer dunkleren Ecke stehen.

„Antares!"

Der Kleine sah auf, die Kinder unterbrachen ihr Spiel und auch Harry, Jamie, Ron und Hermine sahen gespannt auf.

„Mummy?" „Komm, wir wollen heim gehen." „Aber Mummy, ich wollte noch in den Laden, Daddy hat's mir doch versprochen!" „Bitte, Tares, bitte, ich bitte dich komm her!"

Kinder in der Trotzphase… Ginny seufzte. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihren strengen Ton nahm würde er sofort gehorchen, doch sie wollte nicht… Es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie ihren Sohn beinahe zu einem Todesser erziehen hätte müssen…

„Aber Mummy!" Der Kleine rannte auf sie zu. „Ich hab ganz nette Kinder kennengelernt und wir wollten noch spielen und…"

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz. „Hören Sie…", sie machte ein paar Schritte in Ginnys Richtung, „lassen wir den Kindern doch den Spass!" Ginny verkrampfte sich kurz.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und blickte dann auf, nahm Antares Hand. „Wenn es denn sein muss…" Sie holte einmal tief Luft und trat aus dem Schatten des Hauses.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille. Dann… Ron machte einen Schritt vor. „Ginny? Bist du es wirklich?"

„Oh Ron!" Sie liess ihren Sohn los und warf sich in die Arme ihres Bruders. Sechs Jahre.

Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Harry tat auf sie zu, umarmte sie, Hermine und Jamie weinten und schlossen ihre Freundin in die Arme. „Ginny! Oh Merlin, du lebst noch, oh Ginny!" Sechs verdammte Jahre.

Die Kinder verstanden es nicht gleich. „Cameron, das ist deine Tante Ginny!" „Tante… das klingt so alt…" Ginny lächelte.

„Mummy!" Alle wandten sich dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu. „Wenn du die Tante von Cameron bist, dann ist doch Camerons Daddy mein Onkel, dann ist Cameron mein Cousin?" Verblüffung seitens der Weasleys und Potters, Ginny musste grinsen.

„Allerdings Antares." Ginny wirbelte herum, ebenso die Anderen. Da stand Blaise Zabini. Er lächelte. „Hab mir gedacht, dass er dich hierhin schleppt Ginny…" „Daddy!" Der Kleine rannte zu ihm, er nahm ihn hoch und wirbelte ihn herum.

Ginny trat zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Gibt es für uns noch eine Erklärung?" Harry legte den Kopf schief.

Frei. Jetzt, wo sie ihre Familie sah, jetzt war die Bedeutung bis ins letzte Detail geklärt. Frei.

Sie setzten sich kurzerhand in ein Kaffee, und Ginny erzählte, erzählte die ganze Geschichte.

Die Kinder sassen derweil plappernd und Eisbecher schlabbernd am Tisch, als Antares plötzlich aufsprang, sich mit Eis bekleckerte und strahlte. Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Tares, würdest du dich bitte wieder setzen?"

„Lucien!"

Ohne auf den Kommentar seines Vaters einzugehen sprang er auf und rannte auf einen blonden Jungen zu und zog ihn einfach zu ihrem Tisch. „Komm, ich will dir Freunde, nein, eigentlich Verwandte vorstellen!"

Die Gruppe Erwachsenen schauten den Kindern zu. „Man könnte meinen es sei Malfoys…" Ginny sah zu Harry und lächelte.

„Lucien Draco Malfoy, sag mir wie viel Mal…" Ron war tatsächlich aufgesprungen, als er die Stimme Draco Malfoys vernahm. Dieser brach mittendrin ab und betrachtete die ganze Gruppe.

„Ginny, Blaise! Ginny, du siehst bezaubernd aus", grinsend ging er zu ihr, sie erhob sich und umarmte ihn kurz. „Draco!" Lisa stand da. „Oh, grosse Wiedervereinigung? Ich hab das schon hinter mir Ginny…" Sie grinste.

„Eh hallo, erklären?" Jamie sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Sie schoben noch einen Tisch an den ihren und es wurde ein äusserst interessanter Nachmittag.

OoOoO Ein Jahr später: OoOoO

Ginny sass neben Hermine, Jamie und Lisa auf einer Mauer, im Fuchsbau. Grinsend sahen sie ihren Männer zu, wie sie ein Quidditchmatch austrugen. „Beinahe wie früher…", lachte Hermine. „Ja", grinste Ginny, „mit dem Unterschied, dass Harry und Draco sich mittlerweile ganz gut verstehen… Und sogar Ron und Draco, wer hätte das jemals gedacht…"

Die Kinder feuerten ihre Eltern begeistert an. Ginny sah sich um. Sie lächelte.

Zuhause… Natürlich wohnte sie bei Blaise, doch sie kamen regelmässig hierher… Heute feierten sie das Wiedersehen, es war genau ein Jahr her, seit Ginny in der Winkelgasse auf die Potters und Weasleys getroffen war.

Molly hatte auch die Malfoys eingeladen. Lächelnd strich sie sich über den Bauch. In einigen Monaten würde Antares ein Geschwisterchen haben…

Ende

_Uf. Das war lang… Abgesehen von den grauenhaften Zeitsprüngen (ey, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie lang ich gebraucht habe um, besonders dann für den Epilog, die Jahre nicht durcheinanderzubringen und nicht jemanden jünger oder älter zu machen, als sie/er ist…), war es annehmbar? Ich glaub ich sag da einfach nicht noch mehr dazu, ausser dass ich mich über Reviews wahnsinnig freuen würde!_

_Ganz liebe Grüsse, eure Moony_

_PS: Wie erwähnt, es gibt ja noch einen Epilog…_


	6. Epilog

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört immer noch nix, alles Eigentum von JKR_

**AN:**_So… Das ist es nun also… Der Epilog für meine Geschichte, sie wär zu Ende… -seufz- Beinahe traurig… -lol- Im Ernst, ich danke allen für eure Reviews! _

_**Ginns**(Danke!), **Schokomilchriegel**(Danke für das Lob! –knnuddel-), **Tuniwell**(-lach- Danke, tja, alles hat mal ein Ende…), **Sweet-Teeni**(Weitere werden folgen… -g-)_

_Und nun wünsch ich euch allen viel Spass beim Epilog!_

**HIDE BUT NOT FORGET**

**Epilog**

Tuuuuuut. Tuuuuuut. Rauch stieg von der roten Dampflock hoch. Am Gleis 9 ¾ herrschte wie üblich ein Gedränge von Schülern, Eltern, Tieren und Gepäck.

Mittendrin zog ein Elfjähriger seine Eltern zu einem Wagen. „Mum, Dad, beeilt euch doch etwas!" Die dunklen, Schulterlangen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung strich er sie zurück.

„Ich hab doch mit James, Jeanny und Cameron abgemacht!" Antares sah seine Eltern an. Ginny lachte nur und zeigte nach vorne, wo schon eine Gruppe stand.

„Tares! Hey, Tares!" Cameron rannte auf seine besten Freund und Cousin zu. „Hallo Ginny, hallo Blaise. Komm schon, wir wollen uns einen guten Platz besorgen!" Dann bückte er sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen mit den dunkelroten Haaren. „Hallo Mira", begrüsste er seine fünfjährige Cousine.

Antares wandte sich seinen Eltern zu. „Tschüss Mum, tschüss Dad!" Er umarmte beide. Dann umarmte er seine kleine Schwester. „Tschüss Mi! Wir sehen uns in den Weihnachtsferien!"

Der Kleinen liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. „Warum kann ich nicht mit, Mummy? Ich will mit Tares mitgehen!" Blaise lachte und hob sie hoch. „Du siehst ihn ja bald wieder!"

Sie kamen zu Jamie, Harry, Hermine und Ron, die sich ebenfalls von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. „Und seid artig! Wehe ich kriege einen Brief, von wegen ihr habt ein Klo in die Luft gejagt!", ermahnte Jamie die Zwillinge. Die grinsten synchron.

„Wir heissen nicht Fred und George Mum…" Allgemeines Gelächter.

Dann kletterten die Kinder in den Zug, eroberten sich ein Abteil und lehnten sich zum Fenster raus, winkten ihren Eltern zu.

„Und schreib uns gleich in welches Haus du gekommen bist!", rief Ginny. Antares nickte lachend.

OoOoO Am Abend dann: OoOoO

Eine Eule flatterte in die Küche. Blaise nahm ihr den Brief ab und grinste nachdem er den ersten Satz gelesen hatte. „Wer hätte das gedacht… Ron wird sich freuen…"

Ginny nahm ihm den Brief ab und gemeinsam lasen sie ihn.

_Hallo Mum, hallo Dad, hi Mi!_

_Ich bin gut angekommen, zur Zugfahrt später noch, erst mal: Ich bin in Slytherin! Hab ich irre gefreut… Jeanny und James sind in Gryffindor gelandet, Cameron zu meiner Freude auch in Slytherin… _

Ginny unterbrach das Lesen und lachte los. „Ein Weasley in Slytherin! Dass ich das noch erleben darf!" Auch Blaise lachte. „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt…" In diesem Moment kam jemand durch ihren Kamin gestolpert. Ron…

„Ginny! Hast du das schon mitbekommen? Ich dachte ich sag's dir… Cameron, er ist, er ist in Slytherin!" Er grinste. „Ron, hallo, ich hatte ja erwartet, dass du sauer wärst oder fassungslos, aber dass du grinste…"

Ron lachte. „Ich hab mit Draco gewettet! Ich dachte schon lang, dass Cameron noch nach Slytherin kommt, so wie der sich benimmt… Und siehe da… Und jetzt gehe ich mir meine zehn Galleonen abholen…" Damit ging er zum Kamin.

„Malfoy Manor!" Und weg war er…

Noch immer lachend wandte sich Ginny wieder dem Brief ihres Sohnes zu.

_Cam ist auch froh, dass wir im gleichen Haus sind. Und zum Glück haben wir nicht dieselben Hausstreitigkeiten, von denen ihr uns erzählt habt… Jeanny, James, Cam und ich wollen auf jeden Fall gute Freunde bleiben. _

_Wär ja noch schöner, wenn nicht, nur weil wir jetzt in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind, oder?_

_Die Zugfahrt war ganz gut, abgesehen von der Tatsache dass uns so ein Berg von Zweitklässler nerven wollte, der ist in Hufflepuff, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass Draco und du, Dad, mal über seine Eltern gesprochen haben, er heisst Derrick Goyle…_

_Naja, er wollte uns unsere Süssigkeiten wegnehmen (nicht sauer sein Mum, aber wir haben uns tüchtig eingedeckt…) aber dann ist grad per Zufall Dénise mit ein paar Freundinnen gekommen… Habt ihr gewusst, dass Dénise jetzt Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor ist? _

Hatten sie nicht. „Ich werde Bill noch was erzählen, er hätte ja was sagen können!", grummelte Ginny. Blaise lachte nur.

_Naja, auf jeden Fall hat sie ihn angeschnauzt, er solle ihre Verwandten und Bekannten und überhaupt alle Erstklässler in Ruhe lassen, was das solle, das sei echt daneben und so weiter, hat ihm sogar beinahe Punkte abgezogen! Echt wahr!_

_Naja, die weitere Reise war nicht sehr spannend, wir haben noch ein Mädchen getroffen, sie heisst Julia Longbottom. Sie ist auch nach Gryffindor gekommen… _

_Aber jetzt mal von den neuen Slytherins, da wären mal Kenny Nott, Alicia Finnegan, Zahira Greengrass (ihr Vater war einer der richtig bösen Todesser, darum hat ihre Mum Zahira ihren Namen gegeben, nicht den ihres Vaters. Wie geht denn das? Das müsst ihr mir mal erklären…) und natürlich Keily Jordan. _

_Keily ist echt genial, wisst ihr, auch ihr Dad war Gryffindor und… Er war der beste Freund der legendären Weasley Zwillinge… Cameron hat sie schon ein bisschen gekannt… Mit Keily verstehen Kenny, Cam und ich uns sehr gut, die andern beiden Mädchen sind irgendwie viel zu sehr Mädchen, die wollen keine Streiche spielen, aber mit Keily planen… eh, gar nichts… _

_Naja, vielleicht kriegen wir Alicia und Zahira auch mal noch dazu… Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir seinen ein recht kleiner Jahrgang… Naja, stimmt schon irgendwie, wenn man's bedenkt… Ich meine, wir sind nur sechs neue Slytherins, die Gryffindors haben auch nur grad sieben Neue bekommen, die Hufflepuffs haben Neun und die Ravenclaws haben immerhin Zwölf. Wir sind also nur gerade mal 34 neue Schüler!_

„Der Kriegsjahrgang", murmelte Blaise. Ginny nickte langsam. „Wahrscheinlich… Es ist interessant, durch die Nachnamen kommt man zu vielen Bekannten… Jordan… Das muss die Tochter von Lee Jordan sein."

Ihr Mann grinste. „Und Kenny Nott, der Sohn von Theodore. Und Greengrass ist auch klar." „Na Finnegan wohl auch… Ziemlich viele Slytherins mit Gryffindoreltern dieses Jahr…", grinste Ginny. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu.

_Aber eigentlich ist das auch nicht sooo schlimm, weil so kennen wir uns Alle halt eher und besser… Ich muss jetzt los, Keily hat gesagt, sie habe noch was von ihrem Dad mitbekommen, das uns nützen könnte… Kenny und Cam sind schon los, also, ich geh jetzt auch. Gebt Mi einen Kuss von mir! _

_Bis irgendwann, euer Antares_

Blaise legte den Brief weg. „Ziemlich langer Brief, was?" „Oh ja…" Sie grinsten sich an. „Das hat er von dir", erklärte die Rothaarige bestimmt.

„Glaubst du…"

An diesem Abend stand Ginny auf dem Balkon, auf dem sie vor etwas über elf Jahren gestanden und geweint hatte und sah hinaus in die Nacht.

Viel hatte sich verändert, doch zum Guten. „Mummy?" Sie wandte sich um. Mira stand da. „Was gibt es Mäuschen?"

„Ich kann nicht schlafen." Sie nahm ihre Tochter hoch und sah wieder zum Himmel. „Mummy, guck, der Stern da, der ist hell!"

Ginny lächelte. „Das ist unser Stern Liebes. Sterne wahren Erinnerungen und Geschichten. Sie helfen uns durchzuhalten, geben uns Hoffnung, wenn alles sonst dunkel ist. Solange es sie gibt und sie nicht erlöschen, solange werde ich dich oder deinen Bruder oder irgendjemanden aus unserer Familie und von unseren Freunden nie vergessen!"

Die Kleine sah die Sterne an.

„Dann ist ja gut, dass es Sterne gibt."

Fin

_Aus. Ende. Vorbei… -sniff- Und, war der Epilog ok? Krieg ich noch mal ein paar Abschlussreviews? –liebguck-_

_Vielen Danke an alle, die mir im Laufe dieser Story gereviewt habt! _

_Ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich vielleicht aus Tares Schulzeit eine Fic machen soll, bin mir aber nicht sicher, es juckt mich zwar schon in den Fingern, weil man da ziemlich frei ist… Wenn also jemand interessiert wäre und vielleicht sogar noch eine Idee hätte, nur her damit! –lach- _

_Des Weiteren werde ich bestimmt mal wieder eine Ginny/Blaise Story schreiben, aber das dauert wohl noch, weil ich momentan grad noch keine grossen Ideen habe… _

_In diesem Sinne… Nochmal Danke an alle Reviewer! Glg, eure Moony_


End file.
